Just Like Heaven
by Truly123
Summary: Sequel to Dreams. Beca and the Bellas prepare themselves for another year at Barden, already set on going to the ICCAs again, but will old habits die hard potentially screwing things up? Aubrey begins working in the real world and has a lot to learn about life and herself. Chloe is all too excited for grad school but doesn't expect to see such a familiar face on her first day. R
1. Summertime

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is the semi-sequel to my first story, _Dreams_. I had a few ideas of what our favorite Bellas would be up to over summer and decided to let 'em out. Takes place over the course of the entire summer, no set timeline but I'm sure you'll get the idea. Read it, review it and I hope you like it. **

**Obviously, Pitch Perfect nor its characters belong to me, but I certainly wish they did. **

**Apologies for any errors, I wrote this rather quickly and just wanted to get it out there. **

* * *

_Introduction: Summertime_

* * *

"Are we there yet? I'm _starving_," Stacie complained from the far back of the rented SUV.

"Thirty more minutes," Chloe informed politely, doubling checking with the GPS. A smile spread across her cheeks when she felt Beca reach for and hold her hand. The redhead, DJ, Stacie, Amy, Aubrey and Jessica decided a month into summer to take a road trip to Savannah and stay along the coast for a few days. They had arranged to stay in Stacie's aunt's summer home, a small, three bedroom beach house located only minutes from the shoreline. The other Bellas had gone home for the summer, leaving the remaining six to spend their days together.

Beca held Chloe's hand lightly, as she sat shotgun. She lifted the dark aviator sunglasses from her eyes, watching the scenery blur by. "We should get watermelon."

Fat Amy agreed from the back as well, "Oi, speaking of watermelon, did I ever tell you guys about that one time when-"

"You got high in a watermelon patch?" Jessica added, laughing next to Aubrey, both blondes seated in the middle.

"And you were convinced the Great Watermelon was going to reveal the universe's secrets?" Aubrey continued.

Stacie snorted, laughing hysterically as she recalled one of Amy's crazy stories. "But really, it was peyote instead of weed you smoked, making you hallucinate while your twin cousins-"

"Dressed up like a giant fucking watermelon to scare the shit out of you?" Beca finished, joining the rest of her friends in laughter. "Yeah, we remember that one, Amy."

"Aye, I was really scared that night. I still like watermelon, though. I ate it the whole next day. That peyote will fuck you up," Amy warned, chuckling to herself.

"Where the hell do you even get peyote in Australia? Isn't that like, a Native American thing?" Chloe chortled.

"_Aboriginal_ peyote, _much_ stronger," Amy confirmed. The gang rolled their eyes, listening to more of Amy's tales of her twin cousins and peyote incidents until they reached the beach house.

Pulling into the driveway, Chloe gasped. The house was immaculate. The girls were giddy with excitement as they unloaded their belongings into the quaint beach cottage. Stacie showed them to their rooms. Beca and Chloe obviously shared one room, Chloe tackling the DJ when she sat on the bed. Stacie pointed to an adjacent room, "Jess, Amy that one's yours," Stacie smiled. She turned on her heels to eye Aubrey. "You and I get the master," she winked.

"Ha-ha, very cute, Stacie," Aubrey deadpanned as she followed the leggy brunette into a bigger room. "Wow, this is super nice. I'll have to send your aunt a really nice thank you gift basket."

"Don't worry about that. My aunt kisses my ass ever since I found out she cheats on my uncle two years ago. She sends me the nicest gifts," Stacie shrugged off, putting her overnight bag on the dresser.

"That's blackmail!" Aubrey gasped.

"No, that's business. Come on, let's go to the deck."

A few hours later, after Chloe and Beca had ran to the store for food, the Bellas were relaxing on the deck while Amy and Jessica grilled some chicken and vegetables. They were enjoying pleasant conversation and the breeze of the cool ocean. As well as some margaritas, courtesy of the resident bartender, Stacie.

Beca contributed by cutting up some watermelon, serving it on a plastic tray. She flung a chuck at Amy, who flinched. "It's the Great Watermelon, he sends his warning."

"I've got the real food, don't be surprised if yours gets a nice glob of spit," Amy sneered, pretending to cough up some phlegm.

"Oh, gross, dude. Okay, I'm kidding!" Beca teased. She sat next to Chloe on the patio couch, letting the redhead snuggled into her side. Her and Aubrey were talking about her brother, Beca just listening. However, she couldn't help but stare when watermelon juice accidentally gushed from the fruit, down Chloe's chin and leaked all the way between her breasts. Chloe nonchalantly wiped it away with the back of her hand, not noticing Beca's gaze.

"Close your mouth, Mitchell," Stacie whispered in the DJ's ear as she brought out another round of drinks. Beca shot her a deer-in-the-headlights look, but then decided to flip her the bird instead.

Two hours later, the six ladies were as good as drunk. It was Amy's bright idea to bring Twister and currently five of the friends were tangled up on a plastic mat in the middle of the living room. Amy was calling out the moves from the couch, laughing hysterically as her friends tried to stay upright.

"Mitchell, your ass!" Aubrey whined, her face inches from Beca's butt.

Beca peeked behind her shoulder. "Why don't you kiss it while you're back there?" The room erupted into laughter while Aubrey shoved Beca, knocking the DJ into Stacie, who fell into the lap of Jessica leaving the blonde and Chloe remaining. "Cheater!" Beca cried, ready to tackle her former captain.

"Eh, I don't think there's rules against pushing," Amy said, giving the Twister box a glance.

"Whatever, I'm having another margarita," Beca shrugged off. "Watch your back, Posen."

"Bite me," the blonde replied, moving her right hand to a blue spot.

Stacie followed Beca into the kitchen, leaving the other four in the living room. "So, who will last longer, Aubrey or Chloe?"

"Chloe. She's _really_ flexible... If you know what I mean," Beca said with a wink.

"Damn! Get it, girl!" Stacie laughed, pouring her and Beca shots of tequila.

Beca eyed the living room, Aubrey laughing as Chloe tried to maneuver around her long limbs. "Speaking of, how's it going between you and our favorite dictator?"

"Me and Brey? You know her and _Uni_ are dating, right?" Stacie informed, her voice laced with annoyance.

"So? Look how Chloe and I started off. I was with Jesse. And she's not officially with Uni. They've been on a few dates," Beca corrected.

"Aubrey and I are friends. She's my best friend besides you. I'm not gonna screw that up just 'cause I wanna get in her pants," Stacie clarified, passing a shot glass to her DJ friend.

"No one said you have to get married."

"Beca Mitchell, are suggesting a one night stand?" Stacie replied with a coy smile.

"Your words, not mine," Beca slammed her shot back and Stacie did the same. They heard hollering from the living room, and looked up to see Aubrey flat on the ground and Chloe jumping for joy. "See? Flexible."

* * *

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset over nothing," Beca loudly complained into her cell phone. She had just finished lunch with Jesse and had barely stepped through the front door of her father's house before Chloe called her frantically.

_"Uh, you've been lying to me? How's that not a big deal?"_

"I did not lie to you! You knew I was trying to be friends with Jesse again!" Beca threw her bag onto the bed, pacing around the room.

_"Omitting the truth counts as lying, Beca!"_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had to tell you every detail of my life, Chloe! We had lunch, big fuckin' deal!" Beca paused when she heard the front door open and shut abruptly. She was grateful her father offered to put her up for the summer, but living at his house meant little to no privacy... like right now. She could hear his heavy footfalls bound up the stairs and towards her room.

_"I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to tell me everything, including when you hang out with your stupid ex!"_

"Yeah, my girlfriend, not my keeper!" Beca lowered her voice as her father's footsteps closed in. A hasty rapping on the door signaled his presence. "Now's not a good time, Dad!"

Dr. Mitchell ignored his daughter's request and barged into her room. "I say it is. We need to discuss your major." He held up an envelope addressed to Beca from the College of Music. "DJing is not a major, Becs!"

"First of all, it's music production and theory, and I'm minoring in business marketing! Second, can't you see I'm on the phone?!" Beca argued, snatching the envelope from her father's hand.

_"Beca, are you even listening to me?!" _

"No, unacceptable. You need to switch it around! Get your priorities straight!" Her father scoffed.

"Dad! I'm on the phone with Chloe!" Beca gestured to the door, hoping he would take the hint to leave. "Chloe, my dad is here, give me a sec!" Beca spoke into the mouthpiece.

_"I'm coming over. I am not having this conversation over the goddamned phone!"_

"Beca, off the phone, we need to talk!" Dr. Mitchell ordered.

The DJ started feeling a little warm. She could feel a thin layer of sweat starting to coat her forehead. "Everyone just shut up! Dad, I can't fight with you right now because I'm too busy fighting with fucking Chloe. You should really save your breath because I'm not changing my major and you're lucky I picked up a minor at all! Chloe, if you could pull your head out of your ass for one minute then I will meet you somewhere, so until then, bye!" Beca hung up the phone angrily, tossing it on her bed carelessly. She saw her dad still standing in the doorway."What?! Can't you take a hint?!"

Dr. Mitchell's expression softened as did his tone. "You and Chloe are fighting? About what?"

Beca let out a deep breath. Normally, she would have shoved her father out the door, slam it in his face, and block everything out with music. But considering her dad stopped haranguing her long enough to even bother to ask about Chloe meant he was trying. It was a pact they made if Beca agreed to stay with him: they would both try to be more open with each other. While Beca had to get used to Dr. Mitchell's incessant questioning and talking, he was pretty good at giving advice. "Jesse and I have been hanging out ever since summer started. I didn't tell Chloe because I knew she would freak out even though she said she was cool with it. Well, me and him-"

"He and I," Dr. Mitchell corrected. Beca narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, habit. Continue."

"He and I went to lunch, someone must have saw us and told Chloe 'cause she called me going crazy saying I was a liar and I have to tell her everything because I'm her girlfriend and I just don't see the big deal! It's Jesse. He hasn't tried anything and its been just like old times, you know?" Beca finished with a sigh.

Dr. Mitchell had a concerned expression on his face. "I would love to comment on that, but you're breaking out in hives."

Beca rolled her eyes and looked into her vanity mirror. Sure enough, there were pink blotches forming over her chest, face and shoulders. "Goddamn it!"

"This can't just be from Chloe and I yelling at you," Dr. Mitchell clarified, walking into his daughter's bathroom and returning with her anxiety medication. He had a white pill in his hand and a cup of water. "Take this, it will calm you down."

"I hate taking it!" Beca whined.

Dr. Mitchell felt her pulse on her neck which was bounding rapidly. "If you don't take it you might have an attack and you hate those more."

Beca shifted on the balls of her feet. She knew her father was right. She was getting that weird feeling she gets before she has an attack and groaned loudly. "Fine. I'll take the stupid pill." She took the medication and water from her father's hand and gulped it down quickly.

"Becs, I want you to take a cool shower and try to relax. I don't know what else is going on besides the Chloe thing but let me just say this. It was wrong of you to not tell her about Jesse. If it was some other boy, she would be over reacting. But it is your ex-boyfriend, regardless if whether he has feelings for you or not. You have to respect that Chloe would be concerned about his intentions-"

"He doesn't have any intentions! That's what I don't get! He's not going to try to be with me. We've talked about it before. He knows I wouldn't cheat on her," Beca huffed out.

"I know you wouldn't. And I'm sure she does too. That said, if Chloe said she was okay with your friendship with Jesse, she needs to abide by her words. You two just need to talk it out and if push comes to shove, it might boil down to Chloe and Jesse-"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if Chloe isn't okay with you hanging out with Jesse? Your relationship with Chloe or your friendship with Jesse. Which is more important? Prioritize, Beca." Dr. Mitchell clapped his hands together and forced a tight smile. He reminded her to shower and then left.

Thirty minutes later, Beca stepped out of the shower. Her hives had almost gone away and she felt sort of hazy. Fuck, she hated taking meds. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into her room. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming over," Chloe replied. She sat criss cross on Beca's bed. "Your dad let me in." Beca just nodded, fumbling in her dresser for clothes. "He said you almost had a panic attack."

Beca let out a loud sigh. "It's not a big deal. I just broke out in stress hives, popped a Xanax. I'm cool."

"Beca!" Chloe's usual sweet smile was turned down into a sad frown. She stood and walked over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, laying her face on the DJ's back despite it being damp. She placed soft kisses on her shoulders. "I'm sorry..."

Beca let her body relax into Chloe's embrace. It was comforting. Beca had obviously gotten over Chloe's need to touch during their friendship, even finding herself wanting it. But now that Beca could really tap into those desires to be comforted and held, it was really... nice. She never knew how wonderful it could be to have that sort of affection. "Chlo... about the Jesse thing..."

Chloe groaned but kept her arms in place. "I just wish you would have told me."

Beca sighed loudly. "You said you were fine with it before. I don't get how that's changed. You know Jesse is important to me. Why are getting so jealous?"

Chloe stepped back. She put her hands on her hips. "Jealous? I think I have every right to be concerned when my girlfriend hangs out with her ex-boyfriend, and considering the what happened between you two-"

Beca whipped around. "Oh, you mean when I left him to be with you?"

"Don't do that. Don't turn this around where I'm the bad guy! Beca, he was in love with you! And yeah, I said I was okay with it but I thought you would at least have the decency to tell me you've rekindled your friendship. I may not be your 'keeper' but I am your girlfriend. We said we'd be honest with each other. That's how _this_ is going to work." Chloe crossed her arms, awaiting for Beca's response.

"Honest? Okay, let's be honest. Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?" Beca knew it wasn't a good question to ask, partially because she was afraid of the answer. She wanted the redhead to trust her. She trusted Chloe. Completely. Beca hated the thought that she couldn't be trusted in the same way. And Chloe being silent certainly wasn't helping. "Dude, seriously? Thanks."

"I'm not saying you would do that to me... It's just... You did cheat on Jesse-"

"WITH YOU! I cheated on him and broke up with him for _you_! Jesus, ya know, you and Jesse have a lot more in common than either of you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe said, hurt by her own words and Beca's.

"Let's see... You've both thought me to be a liar and cheater, there's that-"

"I never called you those things, Beca! _He_ might have, but I didn't. I said you have been lying to me. There's a difference! No, I don't think you would cheat on me. At least I hope not. Beca, I love you and-"

"Don't do that. Don't stand there and tell me you love me when we are fighting. That's not fair." Beca ordered, slipping a shirt over her head. She hated when Chloe dropped the L bomb when they fought, which wasn't a lot. In fact, this was their first spat after they had gotten together before graduation.

Chloe took a deep breath. She grit her teeth together for a moment. "You really fucking suck sometimes, you know that?"

Beca just gawked at her. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"You suck! You freaking suck! This stupid fucking argument has gotten way off topic. I feel like I've done something wrong and I just... I'm sorry for yelling at you and making you get stress hives. But for future reference, you don't _have_ to tell me every detail of your life, but I _want_ to hear them. I _want_ you to want to tell me you're hanging out with Jesse. Yes, I get jealous over him. And maybe it's because part of me misses the friendship part of our relationship, and maybe the other part just hates how he treated you. I'm not going to try and fool you, I can be a jealous person at times."

Beca rubbed the back of her neck. It made sense. There were certain dynamics that had changed between them, but Beca wasn't aware that it was an issue. She liked being Chloe's girlfriend way more than just her friend. It felt right. It felt better. "I don't care that you're a jealous person per se... I just want you to know you don't have to be. You don't have to worry about me and Jesse. It's not like that. He and I have talked many times about our friendship and it's just not like that anymore. Chloe... I'm sorry that I suck. I'm getting used to this whole relationship thing, too. And... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jesse in the first place. You... are right. I should tell you those kinds of things. And the stress hives aren't that big of a deal, either." Beca forced a small smile, letting the older girl know she was okay.

"I know you don't like taking that medicine, though."

"'Cause it makes me feel numb and sleepy." Beca said, putting on a pair of sleep shorts and pulling her towel out from under her clothes. She shook her hair, watching the water dot the carpet

"I don't want to fight anymore," Chloe said softly. Her expression still looked hurt and sad.

"Then let's stop. You said you were sorry and so did I. So unless there's something else bugging you, let's just stop." Beca offered.

Chloe paused, thinking. "No, I think that's about it."

"Then come here," Beca opened her arms. Chloe instinctively dove into them, snuggling in the crook of Beca's neck. "I love you," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear, kissing her head.

"I love you, baby," Chloe replied, kissing Beca's neck.

"Baby? Ooh, how precious," Beca mocked.

"Sugar? Sweetie pie? Honey? Take your pick," Chloe chuckled.

"Where's your nickname?" Beca asked, slowly walking them to the bed. When Chloe's legs met the edge of the bed, Beca pushed her onto it, climbing on top of her. She trailed kisses up Chloe's neck, the redhead giggling beneath her. "I need something good to embarrass you by in public."

"So my nicknames are embarrassing, dollface?" The redhead slung her arms around her girlfriend's neck causing their noses to touch. Beca kisses Chloe's cheeks and finally her lips, soft and chaste.

"Dollface? Who are you?" Beca laughed loudly.

"I'm testing new ones." Chloe forced their lips together, smiling as she tasted Beca's lips and felt her tongue with her own. She broke their kiss when she felt Beca's hands trail under her shirt. "Becs, stop..."

Beca nipped at Chloe's neck, alternating between kissing and biting. "Why not?"

"Your dad's downstairs and I don't think he would appreciate me doing dirty things to you in his house," Chloe whined, getting more hot and bothered by the second.

"But I want make up sex..."

"Beca!"

"What? Come on, Beale. Be a rebel for once, it's fun!" Beca was on her hands and knees, hovering over the redhead. She winked, and pressed a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips before removing her shirt revealing her perfectly shaped breasts. She didn't need to say another word before Chloe was attacking her with kisses and groping every inch of her skin. Beca brought Chloe's eyes to her own, smirking. "I knew you had a rebellious side in you."

* * *

Beca sipped on her iced tea, floor plans placed in front of her on the table. She bit the inside of her cheek. She thought finding a place for next year would be easier than this. "Personally, I dig the first place we saw. It's cheap, it's close to campus-"

"It's close to Chloe's, you mean," Amy corrected, adding a wink.

"That's just another benefit," Beca stated. However, living closer to Chloe would make things so much easier.

"I kinda agree with you, Beca. And it's fully furnished and we would only play electricity and rent," Stacie reasoned, taking the lid off her cup to eat the ice.

Amy tapped her finger against her chin, deciding if she agreed with her future roommates. She glanced at the floor plan again, "Who would get the master?"

"I've got the most clothes, and that one has the biggest closet," Stacie said.

"I've got my DJ equipment!" Beca countered.

"Calm down, ladies. Alright, coin toss. Stace, call it." Stacie called heads, leaving tails for Beca. Amy flipped the coin and it landed heads up.

"Ha! Master's mine. How do you guys feel about installing a stripper pole?" Stacie thought aloud.

"No way! You get the master, but no stripper pole!" Beca groaned, knowing her friend was probably serious. She directed her attention to the Aussie. "So, does this mean you'll go for this one?"

"I dig it, too. I like that it had a nice back patio... Good for parties!" Amy grinned. "I'll call the landlord, you bitches get me another tea." Amy got up and stepped outside the coffee hut.

Beca tapped her fingers on the table, her mind drifting to a new mix she was working on. From the corner of her eye, she saw Stacie's lips turn into a big smile and her eyes fixated on her phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Aubrey. We're supposed to catch a movie tonight," Stacie said, removing the smile from her face.

"A movie date? How cliche," Beca said sarcastically.

"Shut up. It's not a date, we're friends, just like you and I," Stacie narrowed her eyes.

"Chloe and I were friends too and we all know how that ended," Beca flicked a sugar packet at the tall brunette.

"Yeah? Well, this is different," Stacie sassed, flicking the sugar packet back.

Beca paused, and leaned across the table. She stared at Stacie, and smirked again. "Is it?"

* * *

Chloe fumbled with her gym bag, trying to shove her water bottle inside and locate her keys when she bumped into another person. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's my bad," a familiar voice said kindly.

She looked up. The dark brown hair and those big chocolate eyes. _Jesse_. She stuttered, trying to say something between a goodbye and a hello but Jesse caught her arm as she attempted to move past him. "I've gotta go," she spat.

"I know, just a sec." Jesse reached forward and touched her hair. She flinched away, a disgusted look on her face. He held up a dried up leaf in front of her face which she smacked away. "Wouldn't wanna be walking around with that all day."

"Thanks." She went to turn but he grabbed her arm again. "Jesse, I should let you know now I really don't want you touching me, no matter the reason," she said dryly, yanking her arm away.

"Fine," he held his hands up, settling them on his hips. "Look, Chloe, I want to apologize-"

"For what?"

"Beca told me you and her got into a fight because she didn't say anything about her and I hanging out-"

"Beca already apologized,_ in more than one way_," Chloe smiled sweetly.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I felt bad too, so I just wanted to clear the air. I do not have any romantic feelings towards Beca. I care about her as a friend, and that's it. She's my bud. And I'm not saying you and I have to be BFFs or whatever-"

"BFFs?"

"We don't have to be friends, but this is a small campus. For Beca's sake, I'm going to be cordial to you, and I'm asking you do the same." Jesse hitched his gym bag up higher on his shoulder, a pleading and sincere look on his face.

"Since when did you start working out?" Chloe inquired, noting that Jesse looked a little leaner.

"Since Beca and I broke up. A distraction of sorts, but I'm kinda into it now." The brunette boy smiled.

Chloe gave him a once over and shrugged her shoulders. "See ya 'round," she muttered as she skipped off to her car. Jesse knew it wasn't a 'yes' to his offer, but it also wasn't a 'no'. And in his book, that was good enough.

* * *

"And Chloe's parents know people at Interscope Records in LA, so chances of me getting an internship only increase. Dad, this is a really good program. Not everyone gets this opportunity." Beca was seated at the kitchen table, her father across from her. His eyes darted back and forth over the paperwork the College of Music had sent over and the recommendations from her advisor.

Dr. Mitchell shook his head. "There's no guarantee here, Becs! It's all chance!"

"Okay, please! If I majored in English or whatever the hell you majored in, there's no guarantee either! It's not chance, it's talent and drive, both of which I have. People don't make it in this industry based on luck, I'm willing to work for this. I'm willing to network, and play gigs, and really know how to produce and construct music. This is what I want to do with my life!" Beca raised her voice, completely frustrated.

"Beca, honey, it's not that I don't believe in you. I know you're talented. I've known you were talented since we bought you a keyboard at the age of four and you managed to learn to read music before you would read words. Every day hundreds of youths filter into LA looking to make it big, and every day hundreds are stuck bussing tables for five dollars an hour. I don't want you to struggle!"

"Dad, it's life. I'm going to struggle. Whether it's struggling to make it in the industry or struggling to stay awake in Philosophy 101. I can do this. I can make this happen for myself. This," Beca tapped the College of Music pamphlets in her father's hands, "is the most 'academic' way to go about it. I can get a degree like you want and do what I love."

Dr. Mitchell glanced between the pamphlets and his daughter's face. He had seen this look before. It was the same glint in her eye from when she was four years old and in a music shop begging him to buy her a keyboard. The look of determination. He had seen the look each time Beca proposed a new musical endeavor from learning to play the ukulele to sending her to a musical theater camp. Each time Dr. Mitchell had tried to reason with a young Beca to stick with one thing, she was always onto the next, finding the previous endeavor already mastered and easy. It wasn't until she discovered DJing in high school that she stopped seeking other forms of musical expression. So far, Dr. Mitchell was only grateful for buying all the expensive DJ equipment because it had helped Beca tremendously with her anxiety. He ran over the last year in his mind. Beca had managed to come out of her shell, be apart of a group and take that group to the furthest extent she could. She had gotten herself a job, and done well in all her classes. He smiled to himself. She was right. She could do this.

"As long as you keep your business marketing minor and stick with the good grades, then I'm good with the rest, Becs." Dr. Mitchell couldn't help but feel a slight lump in his throat at how big Beca's smile had gotten and how tightly she squeezed when she hugged him. As he hugged her back, he kissed her head. "You're right, you can do this."

* * *

Beca blew bubbles with her gum as she tossed a tennis ball in the air. She was laying on Chloe's bed, lounging around like usual. The redhead was on the phone, talking to her mother.

"Yes, the orientation's the following Monday, and then classes officially start Wednesday," Chloe was pacing her room, growing more annoyed by the minute. How many times did she have to tell her parents info about grad school before they would remember it? "Mom, no, I'm not wearing a suit... This isn't the 1960s. I don't have to wear a suit to school... I don't know, I'll look nice, okay?" She shot Beca a glare when the DJ laughed. "Yeah, I know. Okay, Mom, I've gotta go. Aubrey needs my help... Yup, gotcha. Okay, talk to you later... Yes, I know. Okay... Bye, love you!" Chloe huffed out, tossing her phone on the bed. "She is insane! A suit on the first day? That's so-"

"Nerdy? I think you should go for it. It will _suit_ you," Beca laughed causing the redhead to pout. "Awh, come on, babe." Beca patted the spot next to her. Her girlfriend joined her, and laid her head on Beca's stomach. The DJ linked their hands together, using her free hand to play with Chloe's hair. They both looked at each other when they heard a fit of giggles traveling up the stairs. Chloe's door burst open and Amy, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica tumbled in. "What if we were in the nude?!" Beca exclaimed, sitting up and pulling Chloe close to her.

"GROSS, MITCHELL!" Aubrey laughed out hysterically. She skipped to the bed and tackled Chloe, and consequently Beca. Suddenly, Beca felt more weight as Stacie joined on the dog pile.

"Oh, my god. Get off, you're squishing me!" Beca pleaded, only receiving laughter from the two intruding friends.

"Chloeeee... Your hair smells sooooo good," Aubrey giggled, sending the other Bellas into giggles as well. Aubrey wedged herself into the crook of Chloe's neck. Stacie stood up and moved to another part of the bed. Amy and Jessica squeezing onto the bean bag chair Beca forced Chloe to buy earlier that summer.

"Brey, are you drunk?" Chloe asked, trying to move herself and Aubrey off Beca who looked annoyed yet entertained. Aubrey shook her head and laughter filled the air again. "You guys are _so_ drunk!"

"Geez, Aubrey, it's barely two in the afternoon," Beca teased, jabbing the blonde in the side.

Aubrey yelped and rolled off of Chloe to sit up. "I haven't had once ounce of alcohol _all_ day."

Beca leaned over to Stacie, who was closest to her. She yanked Stacie's arm, forcing the brunette closer to her. "Ooh, Beca, I didn't know you liked it rough," Stacie flirted only to receive a warning look from Chloe. "I'm kidding!" She quickly recovered.

Beca stared deep into Stacie's eyes. "You're high! You're fucking high!" Now, Beca was the one laughing hysterically.

Chloe smacked Aubrey. "Brey! What did you take?!"

"Oi, relax chicas!" Amy called from the corner. Jessica was now on the ground playing Temple Run 2. "My second cousin, thrice removed from me mum's side sent me the best hash brownies money can buy."

"You had your cousin send you pot brownies in the mail? That's a federal offense!" Chloe groaned.

"Nah, it's cool. One time thing. See, he was growin' in Cali but then he embezzled money from my uncle and so now he's gonna serve time. So, he had to close down his shop and sent me a few goodies via messenger. Not in the mail."

Now, Aubrey cackled out. "It was a singing telegram but with weed!" Chloe rolled her eyes, but Beca couldn't help but laugh along.

"We've got more if you're interested," Stacie offered. Beca nodded her head but the redhead pinched her side.

"Oh, come on, Chloe. It's just weed," Beca reasoned. Stacie pulled a smashed brownie in saran wrap from her purse, waving it tauntingly in front of Beca's face.

"Come on, Chloe, please! For me! I started my internship in two weeks and we need to live while we can," Aubrey pleaded, pulling on the ginger's hand. The rest of the Bellas started corralling as well, hollering and pleading Chloe and Beca to eat just a little bit.

Chloe shared a look with Beca, internally debating if she should just say 'screw it' and eat the brownie or stick to her guns. A mischievous grin made its way across her girlfriend's face, and the usual glimmer in her eye got a little darker. "It'll keep you young, babe."

The ginger rolled her eyes, and snatched a part of the brownie from Stacie's hand, shoving the whole thing in her mouth. "This tastes horrible!" She said in between bites. Beca tried holding back her laughter as she ate a chunk too.

"But it feels aca-amazing," Aubrey sighed, curling up to Chloe. Suddenly, she shot up, a huge grin on her face. "Let's order pizza!"

"And cue the munchies," Beca teased, throwing a pillow at Aubrey. She fortunately had the best local pizza place on speed dial. She kissed Chloe sweetly on the cheek before dialing, knowing what this impromtu party needed: pepperoni and Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple and sides of ranch.

* * *

"Oh! Hi, Dr. Mitchell, is Beca home? I called her but she hasn't been answering," Chloe said gently as Dr. Mitchell opened his front door.

He gestured her in immediately. "Yeah, she's home. Upstairs. How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm good, and yourself?" She whispered back.

"Good, my summer class at the community college is almost over, so that's a relief!" The older man whispered again.

"Why are we whispering?" Chloe asked, confusion clear on her face.

Dr. Mitchell matched her expression, but then clued in. "Ah, she's recording. She prefers silence since we don't have a 'proper' recording studio." Dr. Mitchell used his index finger to point in the direction of the stairs, smiling as he did so. "Probably why she didn't answer your phone calls."

Chloe peered upstairs and could now make out what sounded like singing and some sort of stringed instrument. Chloe knew the tune, she couldn't place her finger on it but it was recognizable.

"_Landslide_, Fleetwood Mac," Dr. Mitchell said softly.

"I love that song!" Chloe said loudly and excitedly. Dr. Mitchell brought his finger to his lips, reminding the redhead to keep it down. "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I come back later?"

Dr. Mitchell sighed and smiled. "No. Stay. Beca... she rarely lets people hear her do stuff like this. Personally, it's what I think she does best versus that DJ stuff. But, she used to do this a lot when she was younger. Play and sing in her room and her mom and I would just listen from a distance," Dr. Mitchell reminisced. He broke from thought and gestured to the stairs. "Go on, sneak up on her. It's been a long time since she's picked up her uke."

"Her what?" Chloe started up the stairs quietly, turning to ask her question.

"You'll see." Dr. Mitchell returned the living room, happily sitting in the bay window and reading the paper. Chloe was happy Beca and her father were getting along. She needed it and seemingly, he did too.

Chloe crept up the wooden stairs, doing her best not to disturb the peace. Once at the top, she paused listening to Beca's voice. It was extremely smooth and magnetic. As usual. As she thought about it, it had actually been a while since she heard Beca sing. Well, not intoxicated anyway. She got closer to Beca's bedroom, the door cracked giving Chloe a visual of Beca at her desk.

Closer now, Chloe saw the tiny brunette had her computer up, along with her mixing board, a keyboard and something else in her hands. The ginger squinted and almost squealed in delight when she noticed it was a dark green ukulele. _Beca Badass DJ Mitchell plays the fucking ukulele! _Inner Chloe shouted. She couldn't help but adore the irony of the situation.

Beca was in the middle of the chorus, when she let out a sneeze. "Shit!" She exclaimed. She had been working on this song all day, getting the cords right for the ukulele and her voice to mimic Stevie Nicks' as much as possible. Or at least do Stevie justice... as much as she could with a ukulele. This was the fourth attempt in recording _Landslide _but each recording kept getting interrupted or didn't sound good enough. She turned when she heard a light tapping on the door. "Yes, Dad? Oh, uh..."

"You play the _ukulele_?" Chloe asked, her smile too big for her face as she stepped into the room.

"If you tell anyone, I will end you," Beca deadpanned.

"BECA. That is the cutest thing I've ever seen and heard! Play for me! Will you?" Chloe begged, skipping to Beca and planting a kiss on her lips.

"It's not cute! It's a real instrument!" Beca defended, waving her uke in the air.

"Please, please, PLEASE, play for me?" Chloe begged.

"What are you willing to do for it? I don't really play for anyone..."

"_ANYTHING_. I'll do _anything_," Chloe answered, perching herself half on Beca's lap.

Beca flashed her a wink and slapped her ass. "Anything, eh?"

Chloe leaned close, took Beca's hand and placed it on her breast. "Yes, anything. And I know, your dad said you haven't done this in a while. How come? And why didn't you tell me you played a mini guitar and liked singing Fleetwood Mac during your spare time?"

Beca squeezed Chloe's breast teasingly, kissing her neck. "First, it's a ukulele. Second... I don't know. It's just not something I share with people. My one secret and you found it out, you sneak."

"Come on, Becs. Really! What's up with all this?" Chloe pried.

Beca settled her arm around Chloe's waist, her other hand still clutching the uke. She sighed. "I begged my dad to get me lessons for the ukulele after learning quickly those huge, badass electric guitars were too big for me. I was seven. He did, and I would play for him and my mom... I guess, it's just been a private thing for me. But, lucky for you, I love you so much that I'm willing to show you my skills." Beca kissed her girlfriend's cheek and Chloe hopped off to sit on the DJ's bed.

Beca cracked her knuckles and brought the ukulele close. She strummed a couple times, getting the feel of the instrument for the fiftieth time that day. She looked up when Chloe spoke her name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you... for sharing this. You don't have to, you know?" Chloe said, a loving look on her face.

"I like making you smile," Beca answered. "But, one condition. You know this song?" Chloe nodded her head. "Sing with me, okay?" The ginger nodded eagerly at the chance to sing with Beca again. "Good, I'll tell you when."

Beca picked the strings, letting the tune fill the air between them. She took a deep breath before beginning strongly.

_Took this love and I took it down_  
_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Till the landslide brought me down_

Beca stared into Chloe's bright blue eyes, and couldn't help but smile. She knew the year was about to begin, and their relaxed summertime lives would soon be hectic with classes and other responsibilities. For Beca, it was Bellas rehearsals, assuming she could find two awesome replacements, and continuing work at the station. For Chloe, her orientation was a couple days away and the DJ was well aware of how busy her girlfriend would be with a rigorous schedule. Beca continued to sing.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_  
_Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know_

Beca wasn't a religious type, but each night before she slept, she prayed and wished everything would remain the same between her and Chloe. They had had their speed bumps, only having one or two spats over the summer, yet their love grew stronger each day. Beca never tired of Chloe's company, her smile, her laughter and her touch. She had only grown accustomed to wanting more. Beca kept strumming and nodded, signalling Chloe to chime in.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Even children get older, I'm getting older too_  
_Yes I'm getting older too, so_

Chloe's soft voice accompanied Beca's so perfectly, it sounded like one yet sounded like two. Beca couldn't figure out how two people's voices, two very different voices from two very different people, could fit together to magically. The brunette's heart beat harder with every note Chloe sang. You never would have guessed the ginger had node surgery or that either of them hadn't truly sang in about a month. She nodded, gesturing for Chloe to continue their duet.

_I've been afraid of changing_  
_'Cause I, I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Children get older_  
_I'm getting older too oh yes_  
_I'm getting older too _

Beca nodded her head to the beat, strumming expertly. She nodded again, adding a wink for encouragement. But, this time when Chloe sang, Beca let her take on the next part solo. Chloe seemed to pick up on the cue and stuck it out, despite feeling weirdly nervous, but in a good way. She had never sang like this before. It was such a private and intimate moment for the couple, and Chloe never wanted it to end.

_So, take this love, take it down_  
_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_  
_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

Beca sang out the last few bars with Chloe, tapping her foot to the beat and loving how their voices sounded together.

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_  
_Well well, the landslide will bring you down _

"Beca, that was amazing," Chloe sighed, in a daze from what just occurred. Beca took a sip out of her water bottle, and put her ukulele on her desk. She spun around in her desk chair and tapped a couple keys on her Mac. A devilish grin formed on her face. "What?" Chloe asked, getting up to peer over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Congrats, you just recorded your first song!" Beca chuckled showing Chloe that she had kept recording since the ginger came into the room. "I forgot to stop it after I sneezed, and it just kept going. I'll edit and cut it up so it will be just the song. It sounded perfect, Chlo. Your voice was just what I needed."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. Beca always made her smile. Always. "As long as you send me a copy, babe." She kissed Beca's cheek, and her shoulder. She forced the younger girl to turn around as she straddled her. "It felt good to sing with you again. I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do right now."

Beca couldn't stop the blush rising to her cheeks even if she wanted to. She always blushed when Chloe said sweet things to her, mostly because no one ever said the things Chloe said to her before. "I missed singing with you. I'm gonna miss seeing you all day everyday when school starts."

Chloe looped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in close. "I don't want you to worry about that. I'm gonna make time for you, always will. It's not going to be much different, I promise. Okay?"

Beca sighed, smiled. She brought Chloe closer again, their noses touching. She kissed Chloe's lips softly a few times, nuzzling against her. "I promise, too, Chlo Bear. I love you."

"Chlo Bear? I like that one, Mitchell." Chloe beamed, giggling at the new nickname.

"I've been working on it for a while," Beca joked. "Should we give our duet a listen? I'll show you how I edit and cut it."

Chloe couldn't be happier than in this moment. She had shared something with the DJ that most people never even saw or heard before. Each day, Beca Mitchell let Chloe in more and more. It was an achievement to be so involved with Beca's life, so welcomed into a part of Beca no one else had the opportunity or privilege to witness. "I'd love that, Becs."

* * *

**A/N: Cute and fluffy intro. Not sure if I want to continue. I've sure got ideas, but getting them out is the hard part, right? If I were to continue, it would dive right into Beca's, Chloe's, Aubrey's, and the rest of the gang's first week of school and work. Plus, there are some secrets that haven't been totally revealed about what happened over summer between some of our characters and of course, there's the drama. My favorite part. Anyway, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. Did I mention you should review? THANK YOU!**


	2. That's Life

_Chapter 1: That's Life_

* * *

Classes begun less than a week from now, and Beca Mitchell, while finally convincing her father her major was good enough, still couldn't bear the thought of sitting through lecture five days a week. Fingers crossed the material was interesting, but the DJ had her doubts. The tiny brunette walked aimlessly into her favorite coffee shop near campus, Kona's, for her morning dose of caffeine. Today was move-in day. She would need the extra energy.

She walked in, ordered and stood near the coffee counter, replying to a text Stacie had sent her about a good deal on some living room furniture. The three friends had forgotten about living room furniture, each only furnishing their rooms, so that was the other mission for the week.

"Skinny vanilla latte!" The barista called out, sliding a coffee across the counter. Without peeking up from her phone, Beca absentmindedly grabbed the hot beverage. She looked up when her hand met someone else's.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was mine," a raspy voice apologized.

Beca turned the cup, and spotted a name that wasn't hers. "Alexandria?"

The owner of the voice smiled brightly. "That'd be me."

Beca handed over the coffee. As it reached the taller brunette's hands, the barista called out Beca's order. "And that'd be me," Beca smiled.

"You don't exactly seem like the skinny vanilla latte type of girl," the stranger observed, following Beca to the sugar and creamer cart. She popped off the lid of her cup.

"What makes you say that?" Beca smirked, adding a bit more creamer to her coffee. She watched the other girl give her a once over.

"The boots, the bracelets, the badass headphones, which I own a pair, they're amazing... I don't know, kinda screams 'I like my coffee strong and dark'."

Beca laughed lightly. "Well, judging a book by it's cover, are we? Truth be told, I prefer tea but I need the extra caffeine today."

"Oh, yeah? Big day?" The brunette lightly chatted. Beca took a second to glance at her. Her deep brown hair was much darker than Beca's but with a warm tint. Somewhat of a chestnut but with red undertones. Her hazel eyes stared right into Beca's navy ones.

"Just moving into my new place," Beca paused, noticing the light brown powder the girl was sprinkling into her coffee. "Is that cinnamon?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda high maintenance when it comes to my lattes. I always add my own cinnamon. Have you tried it?"

Beca shook her head no. "Never thought about it. Is it good?"

"For someone who's usually a tea drinker, it might make that coffee a little more bearable than drowning it with creamer. May I?"

Beca nodded, holding out her cup. The girl generously shook some cinnamon into the cup before stirring with a straw. Beca smelled it. It smelled good. After a sip, she decided it was pretty good. Really good. "Wow, that's awesome! Thank you."

"Anytime." They shared an awkward but short silence, broken by the hiss of an espresso machine. The girl suddenly stepped closer to Beca. In her personal space. A space reserved for a few select people. She locked eyes with Beca, a playful smile tugging at her lips. It sent butterflies to Beca's stomach, in both a bad and good way. "I, uh, gotta get going. But, if you like this place as much as I do, I'll be seeing you around. Don't be a stranger, Beca," she whispered in her raspy voice, adding a wink at the end. Before Beca could even think of a reply, the girl was already on her way out of the coffe shop rendering a certain DJ speechless.

* * *

"Ugh, Beca! How do you have this much stuff?" Chloe complained, loading another box of Beca's into her car.

"That's not even my equipment, don't start bitching now, Beale," Beca teased, sliding in another box.

Chloe retailated by pinching Beca's side. "Be nice, it's hot."

"Okay, okay! Just a few more then we'll take a break!"

The redhead complied, and after about fifteen minutes the couple collapsed onto the living room couch of Dr. Mitchell's home. Chloe closed her eyes, already tired from the heat. She was grateful when Beca handed her a water, gulping it down quickly. She saved some for the tiny DJ. "Babe, enough coffee. Drink," Chloe lectured, switching her bottle for Beca's lukewarm coffee.

"Boo, water," Beca mumbled but heeded to Chloe's advice. It was disgustingly hot out.

Chloe fiddled with the cup in her hand. She decided to steal a sip, figuring a boost of caffeine couldn't hurt. As the liquid filled her mouth, a familiar taste washed over her tongue. She pulled the cup away, staring at it in confusion.

"What?" Beca asked, noticing the perplexed look painted on her girlfriend's face. The redhead removed the lid and took another drink, slower this time. She had tasted this before. Many times before. "It's good, right? It's a skin-"

"Skinny vanilla latte with cinnamon," Chloe finished for her, placing the cup on her table and grabbing the water from Beca's hands to wash away the flavor.

"How'd you know?"

Chloe grimaced. She chugged more water, desperate to rid her mouth of the flavor. "Someone I used to know drank that."

"Who?" Beca asked, thinking how odd it was to dislike such a unique flavor.

"An ex. Doesn't matter," Chloe grumbled, reluctantly to bring up the past. "Okay, let's get going before it get's dark. Ready, babe?"

"I'm ready if you are," Beca said, reaching for her coffee and finishing it off in a few swallows. She kissed Chloe's lips as the exited the house. As soon as Beca wasn't looking, Chloe popped a piece of peppermint gum into her mouth. Even the slight hint of that flavor on Beca's lips was enough to make her stomach uneasy with long forgotten memories of that someone she used to know.

* * *

Across town, Aubrey Posen was confined to a medium sized storage room surrounded by spare supplies, old printers and dust. She lifted a three reams of paper, moving them from the ground to a shelf in front of her. She groaned, feeling the muscles in her legs and back tighten at the repetitious movement. She stood, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow and took off her blazer, neatly placing it on a broken computer chair. Her boss, Mr. Getty, had assigned each intern to one of the junior prosecutors. Aubrey was given to a Mr. Wyatt King; cocky and self-obsessed but allegedly fantastic at his job. Sure he was a good looking guy, but right off the bat, Aubrey knew her and Mr. King would butt heads. Take today for instance, instead of actually doing something worth her time and education, Mr. King suggested to the other junior prosecutors they should assign 'tasks' to the interns ensuring they had a 'smooth transition into the real world'. _Dick. _

So, here she was, Aubrey Posen, recent Criminal Justice graduate, with Honors, from a competitive program at Barden University, re-organizing an entire storage closet because some douche with perfectly coiffed hair and a newly purchased suit said so. She was mid-moving another ream of paper when a hardy laugh filled the room.

"Oh, Mr. Nichols, you're too much! Seriously, lunch next week! I'm counting on it!" Mr. King forcibly laughed as he opened the storage room door. He stopped laughing when he caught Aubrey's attention, his lips turning into a sweet, presumably fake, smile. "Miss. Posen, wow! It looks fantastic in here. I hope it hasn't been too much of a daunting task for you?"

Aubrey's face brightened, trying to hide her irritation. "Of course not! Someone's got to do it, I suppose."

"Suppose, huh," Mr. King bit his lip, eyeing the blonde in front of him like she was the prey and he the predator. "I suppose this type of work wasn't what you were expecting?"

Aubrey felt bile rise in her throat. She wanted to scream at him for pointing out the obvious, but considering her first day consisted of grunt work without any opportunity for infraction, she had to clarify. Kindly. "No disrespect, Mr. King-"

"Please, call me Wyatt," Mr. King smiled.

"Okay, Wyatt, I admit this wasn't what I anticipated but I'm willing to work from the bottom to get to the top," Aubrey assured, her posture erect demonstrating her serious nature.

Wyatt stood silent, but crept into the room, taking in all the work the blonde had done. "Aubrey, let me give you a piece of advice. You wanna get to the top? I'll tell you how. Work hard. Do what is expected and asked of you. Be willing to do what you need to do to get what you want, you know?"

"Uhm, yes, absolutely. I'll do what it takes," Aubrey agreed. Wyatt stopped right in front of her, picking up the last ream of paper from the ground and placing it on the shelf.

He looked her up and down again, "I can see you doing great things, Aubrey." The blonde only forced a smile in return. Suddenly, Mr. King touched her clavicle, bushing it lightly. A look of shock must have graced her face because he stated quickly there was a piece of dust on her blouse. He regained composure and gestured toward the door, "You can take your lunch break. Afterwards, my email inbox is a disaster. I'm going to need you to filter through and clean it up. I've got multiple email accounts, so I'll let you take care of them. Alright? Ask Astrid, my assistant for my passwords and such, I've got meetings for the rest of the day." With that, he bounded out the door and Aubrey could hear his fake laugh cackle down the hallway as he charmed his colleagues. The blonde let her shoulders slump, wondering if she'd ever get to see the inside that meeting room let alone a court room.

* * *

Beca neatly set her mixing board on her desk, delicately dusting it off. She turned when the springs in her mattress squeaked indicating the presence of another person. Make that two persons.

"We want pizza," Stacie stated, tucking a pillow under her chin. Amy sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through Beca's CD collection.

"Then order pizza?" Beca said, returning to her set up.

"We came to take your order," Amy clarified. She held up a Blondie CD. "You like this?"

"Blondie? Duh, Debbie Harry is one of the best female performers out there." Beca opened her laptop and with a few clicks, _Rapture _filled the room. She bopped her head to the beat, wondering what song she could mix with the Blondie hit. "Does pineapple work for you guys? Where are we ordering from, Pizza Hut?"

"No! We have to get it from Romano's. Aubrey and I went there last week and their pizza is amazing! Brick oven and everything," Stacie squealed in excitement.

Amy locked eyes with Beca, a mischievious grin on her face. Beca caught on. "That good, huh? Aubrey took you there?"

Stacie glanced between her two friends. She rolled her eyes. As time wore on, Amy and Beca would always point out how much time Aubrey and Stacie spent together. Beca constantly compared their relationship to the early stages of hers and Chloe's relationship, claiming they would all being going on double dates in no time. "Not again with your theories, Mitchell."

"Stace, DJ Shorty's got a point. When you gonna make your move?" Amy asked, taking it upon herself to put on another Blondie hit: _Sunday Girl. _

"You too, Amy? God," the tall brunette groaned, putting the pillow over her face. "We are not a thing. We aren't going to happen. Aubrey is my best friend. That is it!" She muttered through the pillow.

Beca put her finger on her chin, a goofy look on her face. "Oh, gee, Amy, doesn't that sound familiar? Man, where did I hear that before?"

Amy played into it, faking an American accent for fun. "Well, Rebeca, last time I heard those words they came from your mouth _moments_ before you admitted your love for the one and only Chloe Beale!"

"Oh, that's right! Thank you!" Beca exclaimed, throwing a pen at Stacie. "Dude, get your shit together. And order that pizza."

Stacie sprung up, annoyance plastered on her face. "Aubrey is with Uni. How about that?"

"I was with Jesse-"

"Uh... About Uni..." the Aussie said in a high pitched voice.

Both brunettes snapped their heads in Amy's direction. "Spill," Beca demanded. She was never one for gossip, but considering the circumstances...

"I shouldn't-"

"AMY!" The dark haired girls shouted.

"Fine! You didn't hear it from me, but I think Brey's gonna end it with Uni. It's been all summer and he has yet to, in Aubrey's words, 'formally and properly' ask her to be his girlfriend. Anyway, she's getting fed up with it. Probably why you and her have been spending more time together," Amy directed toward Stacie.

Stacie sat quietly, internally debating whether or not it was true. One hand, she did know Aubrey's frustration with Unicycle. He was frequently away during the summer visiting family. But on the other hand, Aubrey rarely played into Stacie's flirty demeanor, constantly trying to reel the brunette in. But, when Aubrey let herself tease back, Stacie loved it. "Aubrey isn't like you or Chloe, Becs. And neither am I. We're friends, and it's gonna stay that way. Yes, am I attracted to her? Who wouldn't be? Do I like her on some level? Yes. And she knows both of those things. I did kiss her at the grad party, and she didn't really kiss back so it's not happening. Can we just drop it?"

"That was months ago, Stace, you might wanna give it another whirl," Amy offered.

"Amy's right. And, honestly, if you're looking just to get in her pants, don't do it. But if you think there might be something more there, then I say go for it. You may not be like me or Chloe, but you're in the same situation. Think about it. And order that pizza, I'm starving!" Beca brushed off their previous topic, turning to help Amy arrange her CDs.

Stacie sat criss cross on the bed, repeating Beca and Amy's words in her mind over and over.

* * *

Chloe's phone buzzed in her purse. She hoped she was the only one that knew it was going off, how unprofessional would that look? She sat in the second row of the small auditorium located in the Classics building. Orientation for the Arch/Classics graduate program was going on for it's third hour, and while it was interesting to hear the professors speak about their work and possible thesis topics, it was _three_ hours. She let out a soft yawn, making sure to cover her mouth politely. A moment later, her phone vibrated again. Luckily, the professor finished his introduction and announced they would be having a ten minute break before the last three professors spoke and the dean went over some rules and regulations for the college.

Sighing, and desperately thirsty, she sought out the nearest drinking fountain to fill her water bottle. After doing so, and taking a huge gulp, she pulled her phone from her bag. She had a ridiculous amount of text messages. Three from Beca, two from Aubrey, one from her mother, and surprisingly one from her brother and Amy.

_Beca: Still meeting after UR orientation, right? Hope UR having fun, love u. _

_Mom: Hi, honey! Call me after orientation. Hope you wore your suit, xoxo_

_Beca: R Uni n the dictator still together? _

_Aubrey: I fucking hate pompous assholes._

_Sammy: Hiya, Kit, good luck today! love ya!_

_Amy: RED! HAVE FUN TODAY! Drinks this weekend?! ;) _

_Aubrey: Scratch that, you know what I hate more? When all I want is a fucking brownie and they're all sold out. Fuck today. _

_Beca: Where should I meet you? In front of the building? Can't wait to hear about UR day! _

A smile broke onto Chloe's face. While Beca wasn't exactly the first to act super couple-y in front of people, she never let Chloe doubt for one minute that she wasn't interested in the redhead's daily life. The texts from her family and Amy were typical while the ones from Aubrey were not. The blonde rarely cursed in a text, so her day must be super horrible. The recent grad made a mental note to get a box of brownies on the way home. However, the question about the her best friend's dating life was rather curious, especially coming from Beca.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the dean began herding the grad students back to their seats. Chloe held in a groan as she trudged back to her seat. But, on her way back, walking down an aisle, she caught a familiar scent. A scent she had smelled many times before. A fragrance that once often lingered on her clothing, the scent deeply worn into a certain someone's sweat shirt she had stolen years ago. A mixture of a naturally occurring scent and Daisy by Marc Jacobs which used to lull her to sleep and awaken her in the morning. Quickly, she turned, scanning the room for the source of the perfume. Seeing only a few familiar faces of people from her undergraduate classes, she shook her head lightly, wanting to rid the smell from her nose and brain, and walked back to her place in the second row.

An hour and a half later, Chloe was more than relieved when the dean dismissed their cohort, congratulating them on their successes, both past and future. Chloe adored the little, spirited old man, but_ thank God_ the day was over. She headed towards the exit when that damned smell made its appearance again. Whirling around, she felt all the air leave her lungs when the source of the scent stood merely two feet from her: Alexandria Desparta. _The_ _Alex Desparta_. She tried to find words but all she did was stutter and blink wildly. She never thought in ten thousand million years she would ever have to lay eyes on Alex Desparta again, yet here she was in all her familiar-Daisy-scented glory, a soft smile adorning her features.

"Uh, hi. I wanted to say hi earlier, but it's been pretty crazy," Alex started, brushed her dark hair behind her ear. Chloe remained dumbfounded, staring, wondering. Alex caught on to the redhead's uneasiness. "Well, I figured now was a good time instead of just surprising you in class or something," she laughed awkwardly.

"Wh-what... Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Why are you here?_" Chloe repeated, years of resentment starting to bubble up to the surface.

"Geez, has it been that long? I majored in Arch/Classics, same as you. Remember, we took some classes together? Freshman year wasn't _that_ long ago," Alex scoffed lightly, rubbing her arm and stepping towards Chloe. "You look really good, Chlo."

"First, do _not_ call me that. Second, fuck you," Chloe spat angrily, wondering how Alex would even have the audacity to ever show her face at Barden again, much less in Chloe's grad program. The ginger spun on her heels and bolted for the nearest exit.

"Chloe! Chloe, wait! Can you just let me talk?!" Alex groaned, trying to keep up with the redhead whizzing through the small crowd of graduate students.

Chloe felt like she was in a bad dream. A nightmare. She rushed, finally breaking through the building doors, the hot heat enveloping her already warm body. She could see in the far distance her girlfriend walking toward her. Beca didn't notice her, her headphones were on and she was playing on her phone. Chloe fumbled in her bag, desperate to call Beca and run to her but running was so not happening in these heels. She dropped her bag when a strong hand firmly grasped her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Chloe, please. Just listen to me!" Alex said, her brow tweaked in a familiar way which screamed annoyance.

"Listen to you? I don't have to do shit! Do _not_ touch me!" Chloe barked, yanking her body from the taller brunette. She hastily retrieved her purse from the ground, glaring at Alex.

"You're being immature! How can you honestly be surprised I came back to Barden for grad school? _I'm_ the one who introduced _you_ to the major, remember?" Alex said, running her hands through her long hair.

"Last _I_ remember you were leaving school because you flunked out! Why would Barden even accept you?!" Chloe insulted.

"I got my shit together that summer, same as you, Beale. Look, I earned my way into this program. I busted my ass just like everyone else here. I _deserve_ to be here," Alex explained, pointing to the Classics building adjacent to them.

"Deserve it? Or did Daddy have to talk to a board member and pay your way in?" Chloe scoffed. Alex paused for a moment. For a split second, a look of both disdain and sadness crossed her features, but she quickly regained composure. But that split second, and how it made Chloe feel, made her stomach twist into knots. She peered over Alex's shoulder, seeing Beca a few yards away. "I have to go."

Alex blocked her. "We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other. You're gonna have to get over it, get over our past, and roll with it. I'm here to work, so-"

Chloe feigned laughter. "Alex, I've been over it. I've been over you and all that shit for years. Tell you what, you don't talk to me and we'll be good," Chloe said through grit teeth. She pushed past Alex just in time for Beca to appear in front of her. _Shit_.

"Hey, babe. How's first day?" Beca asked sweetly, kissing Chloe on the cheek. As she redhead grabbed Beca's arm to leave, a light raspy laughter filled her ears. It caught Beca's attention too.

"Beca. Didn't think I'd see you so soon," Alex charmed, waving politely. Chloe's mouth dropped slightly, her eyes darting between her girlfriend and her ex.

Beca had a dumbfounded look on her face and struggled to find words. "Uh, uhm... Y-yeah, hi, er... Alexandria? Right?" Beca asked. Alex nodded her head, her bright teeth flashing in the sunlight. Beca turned to her girlfriend. "You two are friends? Classmates?"

Chloe was now the one struggling with words, but Alex was happy to answer for her. "Yes, Chloe and I are in the same grad program but we go _way_ back," Alex redirected her gaze to Chloe, who's normally bright eyes grew dark with hatred. She smiled sickeningly sweet at the redhead.

"Way back?" Beca questioned to no one in particular.

Alex only nodded, then checked her watch. "Well, I've got some errands to fun. It was good catching up, Chloe. I'll see you when classes start." She started to walk away but turned to Beca and said, "Good seeing you too, Beca."

The DJ muttered a soft goodbye and followed Chloe who had briskly started walking in the opposite direction. "Chloe, wait up! Babe, slow down!"

The ginger kept walking. She could feel the blisters forming but she needed to put as much difference between her and _Alexandria_ Desparta as possible. She was so angry, she was shaking. She felt Beca's presence at her side. Once in a more isolated part of campus, she turned on Beca. "How the _fuck_ did you meet her and when?" Chloe seethed.

"Whoa, uh, yesterday. Kona's, when I got coffee. What's going on?" Beca was so incredibly confused by what had just happened.

The older girl could tell by her own tone and the look of confusion on Beca's face that she was yelling at the wrong person. She took a deep breath. She pulled Beca to a bench beneath some trees and sat her down. Beca held her hands to stop them from shaking. "That girl-"

"Alexandria?"

"Ugh! No! That's Alex Desparta!"

"Who?" Beca was lost.

Chloe sighed in frustration. "Alex Desparta. The Alex. From my past? Ring any bells?"

Beca thought for a moment and then... lightbulb. "Oh... OH!"

"Yeah, oh."

"Fuck... Well... Had I known-"

Chloe slumped in her seat. "No, Beca. It's fine. It's not your fault. That's just... how she operates."

"Did you know she was going to be in your class?" Beca asked carefully. She wasn't sure how to feel about Alex. The girl had fucked Chloe over so badly, she should hate her by association. She wasn't sure what reaction she was supposed to be having. She wasn't the jealous type, but was the protective type.

"No! I didn't even think she stuck with our major, let alone graduate or get into Barden's program," Chloe whined. "Ugh, I can't believe I have to see her stupid face everyday!"

Beca scooted closer, draping her arm around her girlfriend. "Babe, doesn't your program have like a hundred people in it?"

"One hundred and twenty-eight, actually," Chloe correctly, nuzzling closer to the brunette.

"Okay, then just ignore her. Be the bigger person, Chlo. Don't put yourself into any situation that will upset you, ya know? And if Alex doesn't get the hint, I have no problem meeting her in the parking lot after class. I'm small, but quick. She's tall, she'll go down hard and fast," Beca stated seriously.

Chloe kissed her on the cheek. "Awh, my hero!" She giggled. "What happened at Kona's? I mean how'd you two meet?"

Beca shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm... I accidentally grabbed her coffee, and we got to talking, and she showed me the cinnamon thing." She chose to leave out the part about Alexandria hitting on her. "That's why you hated my coffee, huh?"

Chloe scrunched her face in disgust. "I used to like it. It just reminds me of her too much. You don't have to stop drinking it that way, if you like it."

"I'm not gonna drink it if you're gonna think of Alexandria every time I have it," Beca stated simply.

The ginger smiled. She kissed Beca's lips sweetly. "You're the best."

"You're the best, too. Don't let her get to you, Chlo Bear," Beca kissed her girlfriend again. "Now come on, I've got work and you need some rest."

The older girl nodded happily, her hand in Beca's as they trotted off to the parking lot.

* * *

Aubrey trudged to her door, blindly fishing her keys from her purse. After jiggling the handle, the door finally gave way and she opened it to the familiar scent of freshly baked brownies. She sighed and smiled. Times like these she was so thankful to have Chloe as a roommate and best friend. She put her bag on the hook, and sauntered into the kitchen to find Chloe cutting up brownies.

"Hi, Chlo."

The ginger set down the knife and looked up at Aubrey. She forced a tight smile. "Brownie?"

"Yes, please. Today totally sucked. I spent half the afternoon reorganizing the storage room and the other half sorting through my boss's inbox. The only good thing about it? I got paid. How was orientation?" Aubrey huffed out, taking a brownie from the redhead.

"My day started totally un-sucky, only to be turned into a major suck-fest when the one and only she-devil herself popped up at orientation," Chloe grumbled, biting into a brownie. Aubrey raised her brow in confusion. Chloe scoffed, "Alex _freaking_ Desparta! She's in my program!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Aubrey choked. Chloe explained what happened after orientation. How Alex chased her down, and then how Beca had previously met Alex at Kona's. "Why is she back?! How dare she! And how dare she speak to you! What a conniving bitch!Where does she live?" Aubrey seethed, remembering all to well how horribly Alex treated Chloe.

"Brey, you can't go threaten her-"

"It's not a threat if I act on it," Aubrey clarified, getting a glass of milk for her and her bestie.

"She said she's here for the program and that's it. Whatever, I'm just going to ignore her as much as possible," Chloe reasoned. She thanked Aubrey for the milk and took a gulp. "You know what's really annoying? She's trying to go by Alexandria. She hated when people called her that!"

"Who knows? She's always been about playing people, Chloe. You know that," the blonde reminded. They shared a moment of silence before Aubrey took a chance to speak her mind. "I know you and Beca are together, but don't let Alex come in between you two-"

"Brey! I would never even think about it! She's... She's horrible!" Chloe defended.

"I'm not saying you would, but I also have seen first hand what kind of influence she has over you-"

"That was three years ago!"

"She stopped you from admitting your feelings for Beca and that was barely three _months_ ago. Look, I'm not saying you will even talk to her, but chances are if she approached you once, she'll do it again. Maybe she has grown up, put that nastiness behind her, but people rarely change, Chlo. She could have ignored you today, it would have been easy. But she didn't. There's a reason she talked to you. I hate to jump to conclusions, but this is Alex we're talking about. The girl who always had a story and always had a agenda," Aubrey warned, her brow raised. Chloe avoided her eyes, knowing the blonde was right. Aubrey let out a breath, "I'm gonna shower, thanks for the brownies." She headed out but turned in the doorway, "And Chloe, if she's met Beca, I'd especially keep an eye out."

And it was that statement, that unfortunately true warning, that made Chloe's stomach turn.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and if you could review, it only gives me more motivation to continue. I've had these ideas since writing Dreams, and it's nice to get them out but if no one wants to read them, then it's kinda a wet blanket. Haha. **

**Also, I'm strongly basing Alex's looks off of Sophia Bush, who I absolutely adore. Expect to see more of her in the future. Gotta stir that pot, right? And I guess if I had to pick an actor to base Wyatt King's looks off of, I would pick Alexander Skarsgard. If you don't dig on who I based their looks off of, then let your imagination run wild! **

**Anyway, I'm rambling, so hope you've enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!**


	3. Long Day

**Alright, you aca-nerds convinced me to do another chapter. That, and this is a wonderful break from reading textbooks all day. Up ahead,exploration between some of our favorite and maybe not so favorite characters. What do I keep remindin' you folks? All for the sake of drama, right? Oh, and love, duh. ;)**

_Chapter 2: Long Day_

* * *

Beca fiddled around on her laptop, wishing her shift would be over soon. Unfortunately, she still had two more hours. It was the second day of the semester and she had spent all morning in lecture, took a nap and then returned to campus for her evening shift at the station. While she would have rather been at home, Jesse was here too, so her shift was slightly more bearable.

"So, do you think Miley Cyrus is actually insane or it's a publicity stunt?" Jesse asked aloud, looking up from his phone.

"She's an idiot. Her lyrics are shit, but the music behind them is catchy. I could make her songs better," the tiny DJ automatically answered.

"Tell me how you really feel," Jesse teased. "Speaking of feelings, movie night tomorrow, right? I've got a couple tear jerkers I've been meaning to introduce you to."

"No. No tear jerkers!" Beca complained, shutting her computer. "Do people ever think you're gay? A Capella, tear jerkers, your obsession with Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Whoa, first, that man is a theatrical genius who has been robbed of the Oscars. Leo will have his moment and it will be amazing. Second, tear jerkers are usually some of the best scored movies out there or have great soundtracks. Third, you're in a Capella too. That said, I have had an asshole or two make assumptions about my sexuality, but I can assure you confidently, that I love the ladies," he finished with a goofy grin.

Beca couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever you say, Jess. I'm still not down for sappy movie night. Let's watch something with some action!"

The brunette boy took Beca's laptop and opened YouTube. "No, no. Here, there's a video of the best cinematic tear jerker-worthy moments. Just watch it and tell me they invoke no feelings of sadness in that little black heart of yours-"

"Awh, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said! I do have a little black heart!" Beca said, a smirk adorning her features. Jesse rolled his eyes and clicked play on the video. He sat close to her, she could smell his cologne. He had his arm draped loosely around the back of her chair, his shoulder meeting hers. His eyes lit up with each new scene, a soft sad smile tugging on his lips. Sometimes, Beca preferred to watch Jesse watch a movie instead of actually watching it. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, so when he laughed at something funny or sat quiet during something sad, it showed on his face. He hated that she did this, constantly chastising her for it. Jesse was also always warm. He radiated heat, Beca could feel it now. Sometimes, it bothered her but sometimes, it didn't. Being this close to him reminded her very much of when they were dating. While a voice in her head screamed to scoot away, she sat still, watching him watch the video.

After the video ended, Beca didn't want to point out how glassy his eyes got and instead decided to comply to his terms of movie night on one condition. "I've only see like a couple of those, so we can watch one tomorrow if it will appease you, but you're buying the Chinese food!"

"Yes! Jesse one, Beca zero. I'm thinking _Stand By Me_. It's a perfect mix of humor, sadness and teen angst."

"I don't care what we watch as long as I get my sesame chicken," Beca smiled. Both their heads snapped to the window when a loud crack of thunder broke through the air. "Is it supposed to rain?"

"Yeah, didn't you see how overcast it was today?" Jesse asked. Beca noticed how he didn't move from his position of proximity. She noticed how she had yet to move as well.

"I guess I didn't. Think you could give me a ride home?"

"No, I'm gonna let you walk home in the rain. Of course, I'll give you a ride! Wanna grab some froyo after our shift?" Jesse's contagious smile was spread from ear to ear, giving Beca a strange bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she agreed, rolling her chair back so she could stand and try to be productive by stacking CDs. And to put some distance between her and her ex-boyfriend. As expected, Jesse hopped up to help her, wondering aloud if they would be able to get off early today. He continuted rambling on about classes and Beca tried to pay attention, but couldn't help but wonder why she momentarily enjoyed having Jesse as close as he was. In an attempt to hide her thoughts, she plastered on a smile and worked away.

* * *

"So much for wearing my new boots tomorrow," Stacie complained, carefully putting her newly arrived package of brown leather boots into her closet. Aubrey Posen sat quietly on her bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Stacie plopped on the bed, pulling a nail file out of her side table drawer and rounding her nails. Outside, thunder cracked loudly. After a moment of silence, Stacie peered up at her blonde friend who looked like she was going to vomit any second. "Posen? You gonna puke?"

Aubrey shook her head, her eyes fixated on the window and the trees blowing fiercely in the wind. "I'm not so good with storms. Freaked me out ever since I was a child."

Stacie let out a breathy laugh, "Are you serious?"

The blonde narrowed her blue eyes. "Dixie Chicks serious."

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing." The leggy brunette skipped out of the room and returned with a bottle of red wine. "Take a couple swigs, that'll calm your nerves."

"Do you always use alcohol to solve your problems?"

"Not always," Stacie winked. The older girl rolled her eyes, but took a few big sips before handing it over to the brunette. Thunder boomed outside and lightening filled the room, startling the blonde. Stacie smirked, giving her back the bottle. "If I put on some Ladies of the Eighties hits, will that help?"

Aubrey nodded graciously. The dark haired girl opened up her laptop, and with a few clicks Cyndi Lauper's voice echoed from the computer speakers automatically settling Aubrey's nerves as she tapped her finger to the beat. The wine helped, too.

Ten songs into the playlist, Aubrey forgot all about being scared of the storm. It was still raging outside but at least the wine, the music and Stacie kept her in check. Normally, she relied on Chloe for these situations but her bestie was on campus all day and wouldn't be home at least for another couple hours.

"Well, your boss sounds like a grade A douche bag. Fifty bucks says he grabs your ass by next week," Stacie stated confidently. She knew all too well about being the young, pretty girl in a room full of middle aged men. "Those old geezers would slip me a twenty and then smack my ass so hard sometimes I thought it would leave a welt." Stacie was referring to her time spent working weekends and summers at the local golf range as a beverage cart girl.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?!"

"Dude, it was twenty bucks. I was a poor high school kid who needed her weekly manicures, sue me, Ms. Lawyer," Stacie laughed.

"That's sexual harassment! And this is different. I'm working in an _office_, with _professionals_. Just because Wyatt King is power hungry doesn't mean he's going to feel me up. I wouldn't let that happen," Aubrey reassured herself.

"I would, but then again, your moral compass points a little more North than mine," the brunette smirked.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Nevermind," Aubrey dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Stacie's radar was on now, wondering what exactly the blonde meant. "Do what? What do I do?" Aubrey shrugged and muttered something causing Stacie to ask again.

"Just... make fun of yourself for sleeping around. You're better than that, Stacie. I don't understand why you put up with being treated like shit just because you have big boobs and nice legs!" Aubrey answered, crossing her arms.

"You like my legs?"

"Forget it," Aubrey huffed out, taking another drink. She tucked her knees into her chest, purposely avoiding Stacie's stare.

"No, I'm not gonna forget it. What? You think I'm some slut with daddy issues? That it? Huh?" Stacie pried, creeping closer to the blonde, attempting to make eye contact.

"I never said-"

"I know what you said, and I know what you meant. I'm not going to apologize for something that I like doing. I like having sex. Pure and simple. I don't do it out of desperation, or some other fucked up childhood trauma. I do it because I like it. I like the attention, the affection," Stacie said softly, but the tone was sharp and serious.

"Stac-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Stacie laid back, stretching her long limbs. "Save it, Posen. Look, yeah, I sleep around. I know it, you know it. Whatever. But, I have something a lot of people don't... The ability to let go, and do what I want without caring. Why should I care anyway?"

"People talk, doesn't that bother you?" Aubrey asked carefully.

"If people want to talk about me and my personal business, then I don't want to be around those types of people."

Aubrey hiccuped, her heart beat a little harder, matching the pounding of the rain on the window pane. "I wish I could think that way."

"With sex?"

"With anything, everything," Aubrey sighed, positioning herself next to Stacie. "I feel like I've gotten better at being a non-controlling bitch, but there's just still parts of me that hates letting the reins go. Work fucking sucks, I get grunt work until Mr. Self Righteous pulls his head out of his ass. My father is going to be on my case about getting into a court room. And... Michael.. Uni... He's just a fucking moron sometimes."

"Guy, guy and guy. Hmm, I'd say men are the root of all your problems. All the more reason to give women a whirl!" Stacie joked, jabbing Aubrey in the side. Except, Aubrey didn't laugh. She didn't smile or spit out some sarcastic remark, she just laid silently. "Brey, I was kidding, come on."

Aubrey turned her head, her eyes landing just below Stacie's nose. "Maybe you're right."

"No more wine for you," Stacie replied, awkwardly laughing.

"It's not the wine, Stace." Aubrey hiccuped, causing a blush to sprinkle across her cheeks. She tentatively reached out, her fingers trailing a pattern up Stacie's arm. The brunette's body reacted, forming little goosebumps on her skin.

"Aubrey... Don't fuck with me, that's not funny." Stacie said. She attempted to sound stern, embody Aubrey's lecture voice, but it came out as more of whimper.

"I wanna let go for once... Really let go," Aubrey whispered, her hand stretching across the brunette's stomach.

"Brey, you're my best friend-"

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it!" Aubrey scolded, removing her hand and crossing her arms.

"So what? I've thought about it. You're drunk, and you're upset, and that not how I-"

"How you planned it? Don't fucking play coy with me, Stacie. I see right through you." Her voice was harsh, demanding. She knew for a long time that Stacie had a crush on her, and sometimes she forgot, but it always lingered in her mind. Especially her alcohol-induced mind. It felt nice to be wanted.

"This isn't fair," Stacie whispered. Of course, the slightest indication of Aubrey Posen being interested was a turn on in and of itself, but the authenticity behind it is what deterred the brunette. Well, perhaps the lack thereof.

"Life isn't fair. So, grow a fucking pair and kiss me," Aubrey stated sternly.

Stacie hesitated. Every bone in her bone screamed to touch Aubrey. But, something held her back. "You don't want this. You don't want me, Brey."

Aubrey sat forward and cleared her throat. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." She turned to Stacie, a darkness in her eyes. A lustful darkness. Without warning, she straddling the brunette, her chest heaving and heart racing. She gripped the brunette's t-shirt, forcing the younger girl's head up. Her legs tightened around Stacie's hips.

Stacie could feel Aubrey's breath on her lips, they were almost touching. Her own heart was beating quicker now, a warmth growing from her chest that pooled into her lower abdomen. She whimpered when the blonde touched their foreheads, gripping her free hand on the back of Stacie's neck. "Brey..."

"I'm not going to beg you," Aubrey automatically replied, seemingly enjoying being the dominant in this rather spontaneous moment. She wanted control. She wanted to feel control in the palm of her hand and then, she wanted to feel release. The kind of release she _knew_ Stacie could give her. But, she was a Posen and begging was not _ever_ an option.

Stacie turned away from Aubrey, and the blonde felt her friend's hands grip her hips in a poor attempt to remove her from her lap. "We can't-"

Aubrey pushed her hips into Stacie's, forcing their bodies closer, their breasts pressed against each other. Stacie held in a throaty moan, struggling with each passing moment to keep her hands from wandering and exploring. Aubrey whispered in Stacie's ear, "Yes, we can." She pressed two light kisses to Stacie's neck, nipping the skin in between each peck. Gripping the back of Stacie's neck, she forced the brunette to look at her. "We can," she repeated in a quiet, but strong voice.

Stacie bit her lip, staring at the blonde beauty on top of her. It was something she had wanted since she first saw Aubrey. Of course, she figured Aubrey was straight as an arrow and would never actually act on those lust-fueled thoughts. But, as the year progressed, their friendship grew and Stacie being Stacie brushed it off as a friendly crush, one she used to tease and embarrass the blonde about. She never had any real qualms about sleeping around, knowing crushes come and go, so why wouldn't she just be her natural _friendly_ self? Besides, it's not like she ever had a real shot with the blonde and there were a thousand reasons that they wouldn't happen. But now? Under said blonde, feeling Aubrey's body against her own, their lips so close to making contact... All rationale seemed to fly out the window. Stacie had always been the one to be in control in the bedroom, yet for the first time, she found herself weak at the knees for her supposed crush/best friend. _What the fuck? _

Aubrey leaned in, Stacie's heart beat faster the closer she got. Aubrey's lips feathered against her own when the door swung open and a very audible gasp broke the silent sexual tension.

"_HOLY ACA-GODS_! I'm so sorry!" Amy mumbled out, running for the other direction.

The twosome split apart immediately, the the former Bellas' captain jumping from Stacie's lap. Her face was slightly pink and Stacie face palmed, muttering a small slew of curse words. The blonde suddenly stood up, wildly pacing around the room grabbing her things. "I-I... Oh, god, I ju-just... I need to go," she stuttered out.

Stacie sat, dumbfounded. "Brey, you- I thought you-"

"I know what I thought! I was wrong!" Aubrey spat back, heading out of the room.

The leggy brunette leaped up, chasing her to the front door. "Don't leave, let's just talk-"

Aubrey cut her off. "No! I don't want to talk! I have to go!" She swung the door open with force, quickly making her way to her car.

"You've been drinking!" Stacie called out after her.

"I'm fine!" Aubrey brushed off, anxious to get in her car and away from Stacie as soon as possible. Stacie knew it was better to let her go and just text Chloe later, ensuring she had made it home safely. She trudged back into her apartment and was faced with Amy's frown.

"I am so sorry, Stace. I had no idea-"

"No, it's not your fault. It was probably for the best," Stacie said dejectedly. "What was so important anyway?"

Amy bit her lip, shaking her head. Stacie only glared, demanding an answer with her eyes. The Aussie sighed deeply. "Just... New episode of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ is on-"

"AMY! SERIOUSLY?!" Stacie hissed. The blonde kicked the ground, feeling a bit ashamed and guilty. The brunette sighed softly and made her way to the couch. She plopped down and patted the spot next to her. Amy joined her cautiously while she turned on the TV. E! Network was already on and the Kardashian theme song blared from the speakers. "Just in time."

Amy sat silently for a moment before speaking up. "Do you wanna talk-"

"Not right now," Stacie said softly. "I'd rather watch their drama than live my own right now. Later, okay?" Amy nodded in response, patting the brunette's thigh. Stacie smiled sadly, propping a pillow behind her head, eyes glued to the TV, trying to forget what had happened between her and Aubrey.

For now, at least.

* * *

Meanwhile on campus, Chloe stepped into an elevator of the Classics Building. She fumbled with her folder, trying to stuff the object in her backpack. She moved automatically when other people followed her in. Once the folder was secure, a familiar scent filled her nose. _Alex. _She hated how she could pick up her scent like a bleep on a radar screen.

Sure enough, when she lifted her head, Alex's hazel eyes bore through her glasses to meet Chloe's blue ones from two people away. Tucked into the back corner, there was no place Chloe could hide. It was the second day of classes but Chloe had made sure she kept her distance from the troublemaker and this was as close as she had gotten since orientation day.

The elevator dinged and two people got off. _Four more floors, _Inner Chloe reasoned. She could feel Alex's stare burning into her. It was fucking annoying. A moment later, another ding and three people got off. Chloe peered up casually, noting it was her, Alex and two others left. She prayed they were getting off at the first floor with her. But, because Fate loves screwing with her, the two chatty strangers got off at the following floor. _Fuck. _

She fixated her stare on the red numbers above the elevator doors wondering how something as three floors could feel so damn long. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard Alex sigh loudly followed by the verbalization of her name. "Funny, I thought I told you not to talk to me?" Chloe said sarcastically.

"If you could pull your head out of your ass and just let me talk, then this would be a whole lot less painful-"

"Alex, honestly, why would I ever have a reason to listen to any words that come from your fucking mouth?" Chloe said through grit teeth, glaring at the other girl, her arms crossed angrily.

"Fucking A! Grow up! I'm trying to fucking say I'm sorry! Okay? I am fucking sorry!" Alex said loudly.

"Wha-what?" Chloe was so confused. Alex never, ever said sorry.

"Chlo," Alex cleared her throat, correcting herself. "Chloe, I've been trying to apologize. I tried to the other day but you were so Hell bent on running from me-"

"I have every right to do so, are you serious?" Chloe scoffed, brushing her hair behind her ears.

Alex shook her head, taking a step closer. "Yes, I'm serious. So can you just let me apologize and stop acting like a high schooler?" Chloe eyed her up and down, folding her arms in tighter. She nodded. Alex let out a quick breath and spoke in her mesmerizing yet anger-inducing raspy voice. "Back then... I was fucked up. I did a lot of horrible things, to you and everyone else. An-and I can't take them back. I wish I could, but I-I can't." She began pacing the elevator, but stopped when a sudden jerk jolted them. "The fuck?"

Chloe's eyes got big. Panicked. "Wh-what's that?" She glanced at the red numbers. They read floor two. They stayed at floor two, yet the doors didn't open. "Are... Is it-"

"Stuck... It's stuck," Alex whispered. She immediately went to the elevator panel and pushed the 'call' button. Within seconds, a male voice spoke over the intercom. "Hi, yes, uhm, I think our elevator is stuck?" The lights flickered and the elevator jolted again. "OUR ELEVATOR IS FUCKING STUCK!" Alex fearfully yelled into the microphone.

"Yes, I got that ma'am. We already have maintenance on the way over. There's a big storm passing through, we've lost power to half the building and a dozen others on campus. If you just-"

"Just nothing! Get someone over here! Turn it back on!" Chloe was now next to Alex, both girls squatting and screaming into the tiny microphone.

The voice on the other end let out a frustrated sigh. "Ladies, it doesn't work that way. You're not in any immediate danger. These cables are extremely durable during times of-"

"Fuck that! If someone doesn't show in five minutes or the power doesn't get turned on, I'm going to fucking sue you for all your worth!" Alex threatened, banging the wall paneling.

Chloe nudged Alex aside. "Wait, really, when will this get fixed, I mean I-"

"Ladies! It will get fixed and the maintenance staff will get things going again, now unless either of you are bleeding, on fire or having a heart attack, I suggest you take a seat and wait for them to come. Thank you!" The voice commanded, followed by a clicking sound.

The brunette's shoulders slumped. "He hung up."

"Well, this is just fucking perfect!" Chloe couldn't believe her chances. Not only was she stuck in an elevator, she was stuck the one person who broke her heart and destroyed her emotionally. During a fucking storm. She quickly got out her phone and groaned. No service. Priceless. "I cannot believe I'm stuck in a stupid elevator with _you_!"

Alex spun around, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Wha- Uh, it's not like I fucking planned this!"

"Coulda fooled me," Chloe spat.

"You know what? Fuck you, Chloe. I'm trying to be the bigger person here, and you're being an immature little brat for no reason!" Alex pointed her finger at the redhead, letting her bag fall to the ground.

The redhead let her backpack fall as well, narrowing her eyes. "No reason? I think I have plenty of reasons. Let's see, I spent over half my freshman year with you drunk or high or both, sometimes on coke. You always convinced me to ditch class, I almost got kicked out of the Bellas! I can't remember how many times Aubrey had to fish me out of some frat party because you bailed on me. And oh, there was that whole thing where you told me how much you loved and cared about me only to fuck me over every single time!"

Alex stood quiet. A slow, creeping smirk grew. "I thought you were 'over all that shit'?"

Chloe's breath caught in her throat. "You're unbelievable."

"Chloe, you might be over me, but you're not over what happened," Alex began. "And that's why I wanted to apologize. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for peer pressuring you into drugs and alcohol. I'm sorry for convincing you to ditch class and blow off Bellas practice. I'm sorry for abandoning you at parties and even abandoning you after sex," Alex sighed, shifting on her feet. Chloe cast her gaze down, feeling a small but persistent lump form in her throat. When she looked up, she was face to face with Alex, about a foot or so away. Incredibly close. "And I'm sorry for hurting you, repeatedly, and making it seem like I didn't care. But what I won't apologize for is for saying I love you, because out of all that bullshit I projected, that was the one thing that was true."

Chloe inhaled sharply, her eyes uncontrollably glassy. Her blue orbs connected with Alex's green-tinted hazel eyes. As much as Chloe wanted to find darkness and hatred there, the only thing detectable was sincerity. She swallowed dryly. "I-I... ac-accept your apology." Alex's mouth broke into a smile and nodded, silently thanking the redhead. What Chloe had never expect was to feel Alex's arms around her, tightening and her breath near her ear.

"Thank you, Chloe. I've carried that around for so long," she breathed out softly.

Chloe just nodded into Alex's shoulder, that scent permeating into her own clothes. The girls slightly broke apart when a jolt vibrated the elevator and a series of pings and metal clanking sounds penetrated the silence. One more strong jolt and the lights came into full brightness and they felt the descent to the first floor. Alex turned back to Chloe, a smile tugging at her lips. A surge of familiarity sent Chloe momentarily back to four years ago.

_Four years ago, in elevator in the Biology Building..._

_"Alex, I shouldn't be ditching again!" Chloe pleaded, squeezing Alex's hand for emphasis. _

_"Baby, relax. Besides, it's a lecture on cell division and I learned that shit in high school, I'll tutor you," the brunette offered with a wink. _

_Chloe only rolled her eyes in response. "What was so important you forced me out of class?"_

_Alex pulled a small baggy from her pocket, waving the white powder in front of Chloe's face. "Fresh from California. I didn't even know they made coke in California!"_

_"Al, seriously? I told you, I can't do that anymore, the Bellas have been saying my vocal cords sound kinda of shitty lately, and if they knew-"_

_"They won't find out, I promise," Alex stated confidently. "Babe, would I ever let you get into trouble? You know me."_

_Chloe sighed, crossing her arms. "I know you're trouble."  
_

_Alex grinned mischievously. She pulled Chloe close, her breath on the redhead's neck. She trailed kisses up and down, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Chloe whimpered. "I know you love it."_

_"Fuck," was all the ginger managed to say. Suddenly, Alex ripped away from Chloe and pounded the red 'stop' button on the elevator panel. A violent jerk signaled the elevator had stopped and the green numbers above the doors bounced back between floors four and three. "Alex! What the hell are you doing?!"_

_Alex ignored her and opened the baggy. She discreetly sniffed a small amount from between her thumb and index finger and offered some to Chloe who was growing as red as her hair. "Just take it and I'll make us go again."_

_Chloe was irritated she had fallen for Alex's ploys yet again. She had ditched biology just to get high in the elevator with the girl who both infuriated and infatuated her. Like clockwork, Chloe consented to the brunette's demands. Some days, it was easier just to receive whatever affection Alex was willing to dole out for the day versus bringing up an argument. It had always been like that. Take what you can get while you can and ask questions later. Chloe bent down and sniffed the powder. Before she could process whether the powder had gone down smoothly or not, Alex shoved her against the back of the elevator, kissing her feverishly. _

_The ginger forced her away, a puzzled and panicked look on her face, "What are you doing?! We're in an elevator! Press the button!"_

_"No way. Bucket list material right here, fuck a hot redhead in an elevator. You think I'm gonna pass that opportunity up, Beale?" Alex laughed, returning to plant open-mouthed kisses along Chloe's neck and chest. _

_"There could be cameras!"_

_"Let's give 'em a show they won't forget. Come on, Beale, live a little!" Alex paused her advances to stare Chloe in the eyes. The redhead felt her pulse quicken, her body tingling from the drugs. And sure enough, with a girl like Alex, other parts of her body were heating up just as quickly. Chloe let the tension leave her body and Alex took this as a sign to continue. _

_She pushed her hand up Chloe's shirt, grabbing her breast roughly and grinding her hips into the redhead's. Chloe tried to stifle a moan, eliciting a proud laugh from the brunette. "Mhm, baby, you taste so good," Alex muttered against Chloe's skin. _

_The shorter girl only nodded in response. She was too entranced by the one and only Alexandria Desparta. She gripped the sides of Alex's hips, attempting to bring her closer, placing a thigh between the brunette's legs. Alex took a second before her hands were at Chloe's waist, desperate to get her jeans undone. Chloe forced Alex to look at her before planting a firm and full kiss on the brunette's lips. Chloe's heart melted when Alex's tongue met her own, and when she felt the taller girl nip at her lips and give a raspy giggle at how desperate she could turn Chloe. _

_Chloe Beale gasped audibly when she felt Alex shove aside her underwear and expertly press her fingers into Chloe. Picking up a rhythm, Alex continued to kiss Chloe all over and use her free hand to grope the redhead's fit body. A few minutes later, Chloe came down from her blissful sex high, a lazy grin on her face. She buttoned up her jeans as Alex licked her fingers clean before kissing Chloe again. "That tasted even better."_

_"Just press the button, Casanova." Chloe teased, slapping the other girl's ass. Alex laughed heartily and complied, sending the elevator back into full gear. Once they reached the bottom floor, Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand. "Love you, Al."_

_Alex forced a sweet smile, kissing Chloe on the head. "You too, babe. Now, come on. I heard Sigma Chi is hosting an early tailgate!" With that, she lead the redhead out the Biology Building, destination Greek Row. _

Chloe snapped back into reality when the elevator lightly jerked and the doors opened. She gently pushed Alex away, forcing a tight smile and exiting the elevator. The four year-old memory seeped into Chloe's mind like a plague. She couldn't stop thinking about it while on the way to her car. The coke. The sex. And of course, afterwards. How Alex rarely ever said 'I love you' back and how later that night at Sigma Chi's tailgate she found Alex fucking a frat guy in the laundry room. She scoffed at herself remembering how Past Chloe frantically called a slumbering Aubrey, forcing the blonde to pick her up in the middle of the night and how she promised Aubrey she'd never talk to Alex again (just like all the other times Alex 'cheated' on her). Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes when she sat in the driver's seat distinctly remembering how she had spent the following day in bed with a naked Alex. "Fuck you, Past Self!" Chloe cursed in the rear view mirror as she backed out of the parking spot, desperate to get home to Aubrey or preferably Beca.

Alex had watched her briskly leave, wondering only for a moment if she should chase after her but then decided it'd be best to let the girl go.

For now.

* * *

**Way-oh, hi, intense, right? This one was a bit of struggle, specifically the Staubrey scene because I'm still trying to decide how I want that to go. Those of you that are trying to figure out Alex's agenda? Good luck guessing. Her intentions are still unknown, to you readers of course. Next chapter will have Bechloe, sweet, beautiful Bechloe but again, drama. I wrote this chapter based on the simple fact that in my Pitch Perfect Universe, these characters all have history and a connection, the question is what will happen because of it. Enough of my rambling... PLEASE REVIEW. No reviews = no update. Seriously. No reviews are depressing, so make a girl happy and just comment something. **

**P.S. I am willing to take on suggestions for you brave souls who wish to PM me and I might be on the look out for a editor (you don't have to be Beta, just good at catching errors and perhaps some consultation on my fic. If you're into that kinda thing, then PM ME!)**

**Thanks, Ya'll!**


	4. Flaws

_Chapter 3: Flaws_

* * *

Chloe stepped through her front door, her shoulders heavy with despair over how many Alex thoughts drifted through her mind on the way home. She was greeted with a hyperventilating Aubrey, the blonde seemingly on the verge of vomiting. "Brey?"

Aubrey sat on the couch, her eyes wide and on the borderline of tears. "I-I messed up, Chlo."

The redhead set down her things to quickly join her friend's side. She rubbed Aubrey's back with one hand, her other hand gripping Aubrey's. "Honey, what? What's going on?"

Aubrey swallowed hard. She blinked repeatedly, trying to form words. "I-I was at Stacie's... And I was really stressed out about work, and we were drinking-"

"Oh, no..."

"An-and she kept saying how men were the root of all my problems and then next thing I know I'm on top of her- and, I just, I don't know what came over me!" Aubrey breathed out, a little shaky.

Chloe laid her head on Aubrey's shoulder, bringing the girl in for a tight hug. "So you slept together?"

"What? No! We almost fucking kissed and Amy came in and I panicked and left."

The redhead shot up. "You left?"

"I left."

Chloe let out a sigh. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Nothing! I made a mistake, Chloe. You know, those things you make all the time?" Aubrey snapped, causing her friend to back away.

"We're not talking about me here, Aubrey. We're talking about you! Stacie has a crush on you, it's pretty obvious. Knowing her and her personality, why would you dangle yourself in front of her and then leave? That's messed up."

"I know it's messed up!" Aubrey stood up, feeling a bit of anger surface. "I was stressed and I wanted to not feel that way, even if just for a moment! God, I'm not like you or Stacie or Amy, living a carefree lifestyle. And I realized, even if it was too late, that doing anything with Stacie would be wrong. I'm with Uni, and yeah, sometimes he's absent, and distant or flaky, but when he's there, he's there."

"You should talk to Beca, you two have a lot in common," Chloe mumbled.

"Aca-scuse me? This is so not like you and Beca. This is Stacie and I, and we are not a thing! We will never be a thing! I made a poor and slightly alcohol induced judgment. Not everything is fairy tales and rainbows, Chloe!"

Chloe stood now, face to face with her best friend. "And this isn't a black and white situation, Aubrey! There is no right or wrong answer! I'm not even saying you being with Stacie, in whichever way, would even remotely be a good idea. All I know is what I see. You wanna know what I see?"

"Not particularly," Aubrey huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm going to tell you. Uni maybe be present when he's present, but other than that, it's like he doesn't exist. He lives an hour away, and God knows what he's doing in Atlanta. It's big city with lots of people, and considering he hasn't committed to you _and_ he's a former Treblemaker, that would be a red flag in my book. What I see here, is you happy when that girl is around! I love Stacie, and I think she's an amazing person. Do I think you two would actually work? Probably not. But then again, not to compare it my alleged fairy tale romance, I never thought Beca would be with me. And look where we are. You can't predict the future, Aubrey. No matter how much you want to plan your future life with a husband, 2.5 kids and a border collie, it's doesn't work that way. You can't help who you love. It's love." Chloe let out, sighing afterwards. A look of sweet, understanding sadness crossed her features.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, trying to hide the tears welling up. "Well, then it's a good thing I don't love anyone, isn't it?" She went to walk away but the shorter girl whipped her around and forced her into a hug. She let out a whimper as she settled into Chloe's arms. "I really messed up, Chloe."

"Stacie's a big girl, she'll get over it once you explain yourself. You just have to start being honest."

Aubrey pulled away, an offended look gracing her face. "I am honest."

"Tell me how you honestly feel about Stacie then," Chloe crossed her arms.

The blonde groaned. She shifted on her feet, fiddling with the silver ring on her finger. The Posens weren't known for lying, she wouldn't start now. As painful and embarrassing at it would be, Aubrey Posen would be honest with her best friend. Always. "Honestly? I don't know. Sometimes, I think that maybe there's a tiny part of me deep, _deep, _down that might... like her. But, then there's a bigger part that still likes Michael, no matter what anyone says about him. Yes, he can be distant, but we're both busy and I can be distant too, that's how our relationship works-"

"Aubrey, there is no relationship! You two aren't even official!" Chloe argued.

"Excuse me, but the status of my relationship and how official it is, is between him and me. Whatever we have, it's working for now. And that's all I need from him-"

Chloe cut her off again. "Bullshit, Aubrey. You're not happy, you think you are but you're not! Jesus, if you are too chicken shit to be with Stacie, then fine, but don't play into whatever half-assed relationship you have with Unicycle! You deserve better than that!"

"Chloe, God, you don't even know what the hell you're talking about! It's none of your business!" Aubrey raised her voice, growing more irritated by the minute.

"It is my business. You are my best friend, therefore it is my business. Stacie doesn't deserve to be used for your comfort whenever you're feeling lonely or experimental-"

Aubrey stepped close, getting in Chloe's face. "That's it! That's what I'm trying to fucking tell you! I don't want to use her, but I am and I have been and it's fucked up! That's what I really want from her. I know that part for a fact," Aubrey relented. She sat back down on the couch, her head in her hands.

The redhead's face had a bit of shock to it. Aubrey wasn't that kind of person. Sure, she could be manipulative and controlling when she wanted to be, but to outright use someone? Especially one of her close friends? There had to be more to it, Chloe reassured herself. "I don't understand."

"I don't either," Aubrey sighed, dabbing the corners of her eyes. "It's like she's my safety net. She's there to compliment me, comfort me, make me laugh... She's there when Michael isn't. And I've thought about... you know, being with her... intimately-"

"Gross, Brey, just call it sex," Chloe scrunched up her nose.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're such a child. Fine, I've thought about sleeping with her, and Lord knows I've been given plenty of opportunity, but I always tried to hold our friendship higher than my drunken needs. For the most part, it's worked. But then, I don't see Michael for weeks on end and she's there, and today I just lost it. If Amy hadn't burst through the door, we would have had sex. I would have slept with her, gotten up, got dressed and walked away." Aubrey's lips formed a sad pout at her admission.

The redhead reached over and took Aubrey's hand. "I don't think you would have done that."

The blonde yanked away. "Are you even listening to me? I'm being honest with you, Chlo. I would never date Stacie. I would sleep with her because it would be easy to and convenient until Michael appears at my doorstep and takes me away for the weekend. I would use her if I could, and I'm struggling not to because she is my friend, it's a cruel thing to do to someone but that's the real truth.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "You would cheat on Unicycle because you're bored and selfish?"

"She's a girl, does it really count?" Aubrey replied casually.

Chloe stood up, her hands on her hips. "Okay, I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but you are not acting like my best friend right now. You are not acting like Aubrey Nicole Posen. I can't believe you would even think that any of this is okay! It's not okay! You cannot not do this to Unicycle, let alone drag Stacie into it just because you're horny!"

Aubrey stood, her shoulders tense. "Don't act so high and mighty, Chloe! You've done so many fucked up things, and I do one and it's the worst thing ever. Actually, I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Key word being _yet_! If you fuck with Stacie," Chloe began, stepping closer to Aubrey, "I'll fucking tell her. Do not do this, Aubrey. You will regret it, and you will get hurt in the proce-" Chloe turned her head when her phone buzzed violently on the table. A number she knew by heart appeared and her palms became clammy.

Aubrey noticed the change in Chloe's demeanor. "Who is it?"

"It's not important. It can go to voicemail. We're in the middle of a conversation-"

Without warning, Aubrey picked up her phone and hit the green button. "Hello?"

_"Ah, so you do still have the same number," _A raspy voice cooed out from the other line. Aubrey's eyes grew wide when she recognized the voice. She quickly narrowed them, shaking her head. _"Listen, when we were stuck in the elevator today I forgot to ask you about the paper for Karwick's class. I know that marine arch is kinda your thing, so I'll buy you some Kona's coffee if you wanna give me a refresher on all that stuff?" _

Chloe reached for the phone, mouthing 'hang up' but Aubrey kept pushing away. Her height was quite the advantage. She held her back at arms length, her hand on Chloe's chest. "I'm in the middle of something, call me back in an hour?" Aubrey spoke into the phone.

_"You can count on it, Chlo," _Alex muttered softly. Her response was followed by the sound of a click.

Aubrey tossed the phone on the couch and crossed her arms. "How fucking dare you," she hissed.

Chloe's face turned red, stuttering to find an explanation. "N-No, it's not what it looks like, Brey. We were trapped in a fucking e-elevator today and it was awful! Sh-she cornered me, an-and-"

"And you two made up? Said your "I'm sorry's" and everything is so peachy keen that she's calling you asking you for homework help over a coffee date?" Aubrey threw her hands up in frustration, turning to go upstairs.

"It's not like that, Brey!" Chloe grabbed Aubrey's shoulder, forcing her to spin around.

Aubrey pushed her hands away, completely infuriated. "The hell it is! Don't sit here and lecture me, Chloe Beale, just because I wanted to be friends with benefits with Stacie while you're off planning fucking coffee dates with your ex-girlfriend!" As Aubrey finished her sentence, the door close loudly. Neither girl had realized it had even opened.

Beca Mitchell appeared, soaking wet from the storm and cloaked in a large Barden zip up. Her face expressed confusion and a little bit of hurt. "What's going on?" She said softly, setting her backpack down.

Chloe felt a lump form in her throat, knowing Aubrey was so uncontrollably angry and wondering what she would say. She glanced between her girlfriend and her best friend, unsure how to even begin to explain the argument that spiraled out of control. Aubrey glared at Chloe, speaking to Beca without even looking at her. "Ask your girlfriend, or better yet, ask her ex. I'm leaving, don't bother harassing me. I won't answer," Aubrey said angrily, directing the last part to Chloe. She brushed past Beca, yanking her coat from the hook and keys jiggling in her hands.

Beca looked worried. Extremely worried. "Babe? What is Aubrey talking about? Why is she so upset?"

Chloe, on the verge of tears, whimpered. Her bottom lip quivered, her shoulders slumped. She just shook her head, unable to form words. She was so hurt by Aubrey's words and her honesty, that it shocked her. Aubrey would never hurt her friends. Chloe didn't understand why she would be so hateful. It didn't help that the Alex thing got brought up either, a moment Chloe wanted to forget but was now going to have to explain.

The tiny DJ stepped lightly over to Chloe and gently placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "Chloe, just tell me. Talk to me," she asked.

The redhead bit her lip, and stepped closer to Beca, feeling the brunette's hands wrap around her. She laid her forehead on Beca's shoulder, her own arms slinking around the girl's waist. "Aubrey and I got into a fight."

"I saw that, about what?" Beca questioned calmly. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she had felt earlier when she was watching YouTube videos with Jesse.

Chloe pulled away and sat on the couch. Beca followed suit and put her arm around Chloe's shoulders, propping her tanned legs in her small lap. Chloe worried her bottom lip. Beca kindly tucked her red hair behind her ears, kissing her briefly on the cheek. "She... Did something today." Beca nodded, encouraging her to continue. Chloe sighed. "She was at your house, with Stacie. Long story short, they almost slept together, or would have, I guess-"

Beca's navy eyes grew large. "Shut up!"

"Babe," Chloe stared into the navy eyes in front of her. "Don't say anything to Stacie, you can't say anything."

The DJ nodded, trying to contain her surprise. Chloe continued. "I came home and she was so upset, so worried. So I tried to get inside her head and get her to be honest with me, maybe admit she had feelings for Stacie, but what she said was much worse-"

"She doesn't like her?"

"No, she only wanted to sleep with Stacie because she is selfish and bored! She wanted to use her! Cheat on Unicycle and have Stacie to stroke her fucking ego-"

Beca shook her head in disbelief. "That explains the friends with benefits comment... But Chlo, that doesn't sound like Aubrey, is there something else going on?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "I tried to ask, but she was so adamant on saying it was just how she felt and that she was just being honest. So I started telling her not to do that to Stacie, or Uni, and we just started arguing about it... Then my phone rang, and she answered it and..."

"And?" Beca pried.

"It was Alex." Chloe felt Beca tense at the mentioning of her name. "She called for homework help and Aubrey tried using it against me."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Because she knows she's doing wrong, and hates it. There's something she's not telling me and it's so infuriating!"

Beca paused, her eyes scanning the room, shifting uncomfortably. "Why is Alex calling you? I mean, how does she have your number?"

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's. "She probably has it memorized or something. But there's something else." She waited a moment before continuing. "Alex and I got stuck in an elevator today for like, thirty minutes. She cornered me and forced me to listen to an apology. And, I didn't know what to say so I just accepted it and then the elevator came back on and I left."

"And the coffee date?"

"It must have been something she said when Brey was on the phone with her. She never mentioned it in the elevator," Chloe said honestly. She hated that she had to talk about Alex, hating the feeling like she had done something wrong but she thought if she was mostly honest then maybe the thoughts about Alex would halt.

Beca nodded her head, "Okay. Well, I trust you, Chloe. I don't trust Alex, but I trust you. I'm not even worried about her. I am worried about you and Aubrey. If the dictator is planning to use Stacie, I have to tell Stace. It's not fair. Stacie really likes Aubrey, and I don't understand why Aubrey would even think of doing anything like that." Chloe shrugged again, still confused as well. "Is she just scared?"

"She's unhappy, and when she's unhappy, she is not afraid to make everyone else unhappy too," Chloe thought aloud. "She's an Aries."

"Hardheaded. Hotheaded. I gotcha." Beca joked. She pulled Chloe near, nuzzling her neck. "Babe, don't worry about it. Okay? It will be okay. All of it."

Chloe smiled, intertwining her fingers with Beca's. "Since when did you become an optimist?"

"Since a beautiful, bubbly redhead convinced me living life as a cynic wasn't all it was cracked up to be," Beca teased, tickling Chloe's side playfully. She trailed kisses on Chloe's neck, tasting her skin. It tasted like rain water. She cursed her past self for even thinking for one millisecond about Jesse the way she had. There was no way in Hell Jesse could ever compare to Chloe. It wasn't physically possible. She pushed her thoughts about Jesse away, and pulled Chloe closer.

Chloe closed her eyes, feeling Beca's lips and tongue dance patterns on her neck. It felt so good. However, her mind drifted to Alex and she shuddered. _Fuck Alex. _She forced Beca to look at her, the other girl's eyes dark, a smirk on her lips. She forced their mouths together, her lips desperate to meet Beca's. Tasting Beca, she knew it would never get better than this. Better than the girl right in front of her. She promised to herself to stay as far from Alex Desparta as humanly possible. She had no reason for talking to her, elevator apology or not. Her mind should not be preoccupied with foggy thoughts of her past with Alex when her future with Beca was so clear. She pulled her lips from Beca's, both of them out of breath. "Beca, I love you so much. You know that, right?" Chloe breathed roughly.

Beca placed both hands on either sides of Chloe's cheek, using the pad of her right thumb and running it along Chloe's bottom lip. "I know that. And I love you just as much, if not more. So stop looking so sad, Chlo Bear."

Chloe's eyes welled up at the mentioning of her nickname. She kissed the palms of Beca's hands, and pulled Beca closer so the younger girl was almost completely in her lap. Beca smiled, kissing Chloe's head and cheek. Chloe reached in between them to grasp the zipper on Beca's jacket and slowly unzipped the damp piece of clothing. She caught a musky scent radiating from the jacket and stopped mid-zip. "Who's jacket is that?"

Beca went to unzip the rest of it, forgetting completely about it. "Oh, it's Jesse's. I stole it from him 'cause of the rain and all." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's, preventing her from unzipping it the rest of the way. A mischievous grin grew wide on her full lips. Beca rolled her eyes, "Beale, what's with the look?"

Chloe laughed heartily, and let her hand drop to the button on Beca's jeans, flicking it undone. "Jesse should know better than sending you home to me in his clothes-"

"Chlo-" Beca warned, knowing where this was going.

Chloe ignored her, unzipping her jeans and now trailing her hands up Beca's shirt, her soft hands warming the brunette's skin. "How do you think he would feel if I fucked you in his jacket?" She reached and grabbed Beca's breasts, squeezing with a dirty grin on her face.

Beca immediately felt heat between her legs. Jealous Chloe was a tricky thing. On one hand, Jealous Chloe often resulted in many arguments. On the other hand, Jealous Chloe was incredibly, wickedly sexy. Unbearably sexy. You didn't say no to Jealous Chloe when she had her hands up your shirt. "He would be so mad-"

"Exactly." Chloe brushed off, undoing Beca's bra with a quick flick of the wrist.

* * *

Alexandria Desparta sat in her room, spinning mindlessly in her office chair. She was supposed to be looking up research topics on Mediterranean pottery and the relation to the surrounding cities, but she couldn't stop thinking.

Thinking about Chloe Beale.

A lot had changed in the years that Alex had moved from Barden. After one too many hospitalizations combined with poor grades, her parents forced her to move back to Maine and into the state school there. In the beginning, she hated it. She considered offing herself many times, and many times accidentally almost did while experimenting with pills and alcohol. However, after a short stint in rehab and months of therapy, Alex was one hundred percent refocused. She reentered in the Classics and Archaeology undergraduate program finishing at the top ten percent of her class.

She deserved to be here. Truly.

Stopping the chair, Alex pushed her glasses on top of her head and rubbed her hazel eyes. She slumped in her chair, and browsed Facebook. Boring after boring post, she decided to type a certain someone's name in the search bar. Finding Chloe immediately, she clicked on the redhead's profile. Her cover photo was a picture of a group of girls holding a trophy, presumably the Barden Bellas. Chloe's profile was mostly blocked to Alex's dismay, but she was able to open up her profile pictures.

The current picture was taken at a beach. It was Chloe, Beca, a tall brunette, a shorter blonde, and a larger blonde who had a wild grin on her face. Alex scoffed aloud when she noticed the other blonde. "Aubrey fuckin' Posen, you bitch. You're still around?" Alex muttered to an empty apartment. She clicked the next picture. It was from graduation, Chloe and Aubrey arm in arm, huge grins plastered on their faces and tiny tears dotting the corners of their eyes. Alex rolled her eyes and clicked the mouse again. This time, the picture was of Beca and Chloe. The smaller girl was being smothered by Chloe's arms and presence. Beca had a scrunched up face, and almost seemed like she was trying to escape Chloe's hold but the redhead held tight, pressing a kiss to Beca's cheek. Alex wondered if they were dating in this picture. It seemed like it. None of Chloe's pictures had captions, not really necessary to those who knew her, but every person in each photo were tagged. Curious, Alex clicked the link on Beca's name.

Beca Mitchell. Cover photo was of some old school DJ equipment, and her profile picture predictably of her and Chloe. It was her and Chloe in a backyard. The redhead held onto a ukulele sitting on Beca's lap. The caption read _Making fun of my 'mini guitar' - with Chloe Beale. _"And she plays the ukulele? You gotta be kidding me," Alex laughed. She sifted through some more of Beca's pictures. A couple with a brunette guy wearing a Barden Treblemakers t-shirt, a few of her at concerts, nothing too exciting. Alex had to give Chloe credit though... Beca was a hottie. _She does wear a lot of plaid though_, Alex thought, exiting her browser.

She dragged the mouse to the 'photos' folder and with a couple clicks she was in her freshman year photo file from four years ago. She quickly skimmed through the first photos until a flash of red caught her eye. Selecting the photo, it filled her computer screen. It was a picture of her and Chloe at a football game. The first game they went to together a week after they met through Bumper in class. She filtered through more pictures, a lot of them containing a candid or intentional shot of the redhead.

It was when Alex rediscovered the set of pictures taken after they had gotten together that caused the brunette to gasp slightly. Her and Chloe were in her dorm, the lights dimmed, the flash off. Only the rosy sunlight crept through the curtains when Alex took pictures of Chloe that day. They weren't anything inappropriate, Chloe was wearing boyshorts and a black tank top, but damn... She remembered vividly how good it felt to have Chloe to herself. The ginger would do anything for Alex in those days, bad or good, if Alex just named the time and place. Did Alex take advantage of it? Absolutely. Then again, she took advantage of everyone. And from time to time, still presently did.

She clicked through the series of photos, more than she remembered taking and Chloe looking more captivating in each one. She stopped on a picture. It was of them kissing in the sunset that leaked through the window. Their lips were softly locked, Alex's hand on the camera and Chloe's nape. The redhead had her arms draped lovingly around Alex's neck. A sharp pang rippled in Alex's stomach.

"_Fucking _Chloe Beale."

* * *

Jesse bopped his head to one of Beca's mixes, drawing with a Sharpie on a blank CD. Sometimes, Jesse would burn Beca a playlist and she would return with a new CD full of mixes. He loved it. Mostly because he often included movie soundtracks which challenged Beca. As the music proceeded, the brunette boy had a big smile on his face. He reached for his phone, tapping on the screen excitedly.

_Jesse: Hans Zimmer's _Time, _the Pixies' _Where Is My Mind _and Awolnation's _Sail? _You are a genius. _

_DJ Beca: Dude, you act like I don't know that already :P _

Jesse grinned. Beca's cocky behavior always made him laugh.

_Jesse: This next CD is the super challenge. Star Wars, my young Padawan Learner. _

The boy almost rolled over in his chair from laughter at Beca's reply.

_DJ Beca: Fuck. No. Never. _

_Jesse: Challenge yourself you must. Commanded by the Force it is. _

After a moment of no reply, Jesse decided to break out the big guns.

_Jesse: Okay, really, it's for Benji. His birthday is coming up and I know he would love it. Please, Beca?_

_DJ Beca: Ugh, you nerds suck. Fine, just burn me the music and I'll do the rest. _

_Jesse: You're the best! Thank you, Jedi Master. _

_DJ Beca: Whatever, nerd. _

Jesse let out a hearty laugh and continued to doodle on the blank CD. His depiction of the Millennium Falcon was mediocre but pretty neat looking for a Sharpie on a CD. When he was finished, he popped the CD into his computer and burned Benji's favorite soundtracks on it, knowing Beca would rock his project.

* * *

Aubrey flicked the blinker on, veering into the left-hand lane. Her makeup was running down her face, leaving behind a trail of black mascara. Her lip quivered, still upset from vomiting only moments ago on the side of the road. Lucky for her, she always kept a stash of mouthwash in her glove compartment. She was thirty minutes away from Barden and thirty minutes until she reached Uni's apartment in Atlanta.

She couldn't figure out what was going on inside her head. Yes, she knew it was wrong to approach Stacie and then just walk away. She was fully aware of how awful she would have felt if she had cheated on Uni. She hated cheaters, but damn, was she lonely without him there. It wasn't fair. Why was her sort-of boyfriend too far? But does that really justify her actions? Probably not.

Then again... It was Stacie. The epitome of loose morals and a good time. In many ways, Aubrey strove to embody that type of attitude. She was never a careless person and some days, she really wished she could be. No doubt Stacie would have given Aubrey the release she needed and craved, but such actions would warrant awkward consequences.

When the blonde mentioned to her best friend that a tiny part of her actually liked Stacie, it was very much an understatement. She did like Stacie and was certainly attracted to her. Sexual orientation wasn't the issue there, Aubrey had never thought sexuality was a black and white subject. The worst of it was the lack of control. Aubrey couldn't help that she was into Stacie, she just was. Like Chloe had said, you can't help who you like or love. It just happens. And Aubrey Posen hated when things "just happened" without reason or rationale.

While it pained her to admit it, Chloe was right in every sense of the word. She was right about Stacie, right about Uni. Right about Aubrey herself. She detested Chloe comparing her situation to the Beca situation, but the redhead did have a point. The thing was, Aubrey always knew Chloe and Beca would make it as a couple but she sincerely doubted her and Stacie could make it through one week of dating. Stacie was one of her best friends absolutely, but the girl was still so young and had a lot to learn. Then again, so did Aubrey.

The blonde sighed, wiping the makeup from her face. Chloe had asked her why. Why would she cheat on Uni with Stacie? Why. Why. Why. The blonde had an inkling, but deemed her reasoning too selfish to be made apparent. Blaming cheating on boredom was a whole lot easier than the truth.

Getting off the freeway and a few streets away, Aubrey pulled into Uni's apartment complex. She knew she should have announced her arrival beforehand but the thought of having to talk to him while crying on the other end sounded very unbecoming. The blonde did her best to straighten herself out before exiting the car and quickly running to Uni's front door. Even a number of miles away and it was pouring in Atlanta, too. She was drenched. At least it would be a good excuse for the smeared makeup.

She rapped on the door four times, feeling jittery and exhausted. It was almost sunset, she was sure Uni would be home from work. A moment later, a shirtless Unicycle swung open the door, a stunned look on his face. "Au-Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

"I was having a shitty day and I needed to see you," Aubrey whined, lunging into his chest, her arms around his strong back. He responded by lightly rubbing her back.

"Now's not the best time, hon," Uni murmured, stepping forward effectively pushing Aubrey back over the threshold.

"Aca-scuse me? I drive an hour in the pouring rain to see you and 'now's not a good time'?" Aubrey air-quoted, a pissed look on her face. "How about "Hi, nice to see you? I missed you?'"

"I know, and I feel bad you drove but you should have called-"

"Called? I'm sorry, I must have missed that memo where calling beforehand was a necessity!" Aubrey spat back angrily.

Before Uni could say another word, an audible thud was heard from the bedroom. His eyes grew big and he attempted to step outside and shut the front door but Aubrey pushed past him. "Michael, please tell me I'm crazy and not hearing things?" Aubrey pleaded, a taste of bile rising in her throat and her hands clammy.

"Aubrey, listen. A lot has happening in the last few weeks-"

"I can't fucking believe this!" She whipped around and headed for the bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw a girl with black hair wearing Uni's boxers and a plain white tee. The dark haired girl gasped and backed to the furthest wall. Aubrey scoffed loudly. She saw a pink hairbrush on the bedside table and picked it up. She looked at it momentarily, then chucked it as hard as she could at Uni's wall mirror the girl was standing next to.

Uni came running in quickly. "What the fu- Aubrey!"

She turned to him and slapped him in the face. Hard. "Fuck you! I should have listened to everyone when they said it was stupid to date some who lived away from me! How incredibly idiotic is was to be with someone when they wouldn't even fucking ask you to be their girlfriend like a normal fucking person!"

"Aubrey, I told you I don't make anyone my girlfriend until six months in!" Uni defended, rubbing his cheek.

"Are you kidding me? Ha, I'm so outta here," the dark hair girl muttered, gathering her clothes from the ground. She walked in between Aubrey and Uni, giving a blonde a sorry look. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I'm sorry," She apologized. She grabbed a glass of water from the desk and splashed it in Uni's face, saying "Don't ever call me again, fucker," and left, slamming the front door.

Unicycle wiped his face, muttering a slur of curse words beneath his breath. "Hon, I'm sorry."

Aubrey laughed, disgusted. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so naive to let you sway me at graduation with your stupid song and dance! I'm sorry that I felt guilty that I even thought about cheating on you. I'm sorry I waited for you to get your shit together only to get screwed in the end. I can't even begin to understand why I let myself fall for you so hard when all the warning signs were there. You were a Treble for Christ's sakes! Fuck!"

Uni had a frown on his face. "You were going to cheat on me?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Oh, are you butt hurt about it? Yeah, I was."

"With who?"

"That's none of your fucking business, Treble. Do both of us a favor and never contact me again. You're fucking pathetic." Aubrey spat. She turned to leave, but face him one last time. "I almost forgot," she grinned. The blonde stepped up to the bed and proceeded to vomit every ounce of liquid left in her stomach on Uni's Egyptian cotton sheets and mattress. Uni gasped out and started to cuss her out but she held up a hand, stopping him. She bore her green eyes into his, a nasty look on her face, and her voice low when she growled out, "Go fuck yourself, Michael."

She sprinted out the apartment to her car, rain still heavily pouring down. Once inside her car, she downed some mouthwash, spitting it out the window, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She speed out of the complex parking lot and got back on the freeway to Barden.

The entire way back one thought repeated like a broken record in her mind: she was a completely idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Buh-ba-bum! Yay for drama, right? Or did I leave ya'll wanting more? No worries, I'm already in the works for chapter four and will hopefully have it posted by the end of this week. PLEASE review. I would LOVE to hear what your thoughts are, on anything really. On Alex's or Jesse's intentions, on Stabrey, Bechloe, whatever you think is buzz worthy! But, each review equals me wanting to write more, and the more I get, the more likely I'll post quicker. **

**Just FYI, much like Dreams, this pot shall be stirred, HOWEVER, I am willing to consider requests and I'll see what magic I can work. **

**Shoutout to my Beta, Ann, for being super awesome and helpful :)**


	5. Tennis Court

**Here you go, nerds. Do a girl a favor and R&R. Thanks to all readers and reviewers, ya'll keep me motivated. :)**

_Chapter 4: Tennis Court_

* * *

Beca Mitchell slipped her headphones around her neck as she entered her favorite coffee shop near campus, Kona's. She ordered a latte and waded her way through the busy morning crowd, finding a spot in the back of the shop. She set up her computer and put her headphones back on. She played the new _Royals _song by Lorde, listening to the beat, noting how to make a new mix of it. Her navy eyes scanned the shop lazily, and stopped when she noticed a familiar brunette waiting for an order. Alex. _Fuck, she's everywhere, _Inner Beca cursed.

The infamous brunette was on her phone, tapping the screen impatiently. Beca eyed her carefully, tempted to bolt out the back door to avoid any interaction. But, looking at the girl, Beca began to wonder how Chloe would ever let herself get wrapped up with someone like Alex. Yes, the girl was pretty, that was often an understatement. That raspy voice was as enchanting as it was dangerous. But, all the horror stories Chloe told made it seem like Alex was pure evil, but the girl at the other end of the coffee shop looked far from it. Lost in thought, Beca turned pink when Alex's hazel eyes met hers, the taller brunette's lips turning into a sweet smile. Beca swallowed dryly, and her eyes darted back to her laptop. _Please don't come over here, please just go away, _Beca repeated in her mind.

"Morning, Beca," a raspy voice called out.

Beca forced a tight smile. "Alexandria. Hi."

Alex took it upon herself to sit across from Beca, setting her bag down and crossing her long legs. "Do you mind if I sit here? It's so packed in here! You know, when Chloe and I found this place, there would be like two people in here at a time. How'd you find Kona's?"

A vision of Chloe and Alex cuddling in a corner flashed through Beca's mind. Only because that's what she and Chloe did. "Chloe brought me here," Beca stated dryly.

"Ah, I should have guessed that. Chlo's got a good sense for finding the best little hole in the wall type of places, you know?" Alex said, stirring her latte.

Beca internally cringed at the use of Chloe's nickname. "Yeah, I do know."

Alex sighed, "You know, Chloe's so lucky to have such a sweet and pretty girlfriend. I hear you're quite the DJ?"

Beca stuttered out, "Uh, uhm, yeah. I co-host at the campus station sometimes, but-"

"I'll have to listen sometime! One time Chloe and I went to this stupid rave and the DJ was so awful, I think I could have spun better than him," Alex chuckled out. She stared at Beca, the smaller brunette growing more uneasy by the second. This was weird... talking to Chloe's sort-of ex. It wasn't right. "I bet you're amazing, though," Alex winked, causing Beca's stomach to turn. _Is she seriously flirting with me? _

"I consider myself good, yeah," Beca stated confidently, hoping the cockiness would throw Alex off.

It didn't. "Mhm, I bet you made all the girls crazy in high school," Alex softly chuckled, sipping her coffee.

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, Chloe's actually the first girl I've been with," Beca trailed off, taking a gulp of her coffee.

Alex had an excited look on her face. "Ah! A newborn lesbian! Girls like you are so fun! So much exploring and experimenting-"

Beca almost choked on her drink, "Uhm, excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. You know! Being with a guy is fun, too, but things are different with a girl. Sometimes better if you ask me," Alex stated, a smile tugging at her lips. "Especially if score a babe like me."

Beca brushed her hair behind her ears, her cheeks burning. "Sorry, I don't really, uhm, talk about my personal life like this-"

Alex threw on a puzzled look, "Really? Hmm, Chloe _always_ made us 'talk our feelings' when we were a thing. It's kinda her thing."

"It is my thing, with _her_. Not with people I barely know," Beca spat back, growing more annoyed by the minute. It was odd because she tried to not just hate Alex based off of Chloe's tales, give the girl benefit of the doubt, but the more interactions Beca had with her, the more she grew to dislike her for her own reasons. "Look, I don't really want to create any sort of drama, but I don't think Chloe would like you sitting here with me-"

Alex raised her brow, pushing her glasses atop her head. "Really? 'Cause I thought with her tutoring me and all that ax was buried."

"Tutoring you?" Beca asked, completely surprised. Why would Chloe be tutoring Alex? She hates Alex! Then, Beca remembered the elevator incident. Had something happened that Chloe left out?

"Mhmm," Alex sipped her coffee. "Yeah, marine arch is her specialty, and I just need a little bit of guidance for my term paper," Alex paused, and checked her watch. "Ah, well I've got lecture in thirty. Gotta get going, I'll tell Chloe I saw you!"

Before Beca could form a coherent thought, she was watching Alex push through the crowded cafe and out the door. _"Tell Chloe I saw you." _Her tone implied they sat together. That couldn't be. No way.

Beca tapped a pen against her keyboard, her inspiration completely destroyed. She couldn't stop thinking about Alex and Chloe. Curiousity got the best of her and she logged into Facebook. She had seen every photo of Chloe's and never saw a picture of Alex. So, she skipped checking her girlfriend's profile and typed Alex's name into the search bar. Sure enough, the brunette's profile popped up.

Her profile picture was of her and some older guy, _probably her dad, _Beca thought. The DJ clicked onto Alex's photos, which were available to the public, and went to the bottom where the oldest albums were located. Beca skimmed through a few, but didn't find any pictures of Chloe, which surprised her. She chewed on the pen, wondering if maybe Chloe and Alex had deleted any evidence of them together. Seems like a Chloe move, but not something she anticipated Alex to do as well. A moment later, she typed a new name into the search box.

Bumper Allen's profile came up and she rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand the little midget, but it was worth a look, to quiet her curiosities. She scrolled through the many albums on Bumper's page and finally found a few dated to their freshman year. Clicking it, she skimmed through, her eyes darting back and forth, looking a glimpse of Chloe's red hair. She gnawed on her bottom lip and then let out a short gasp when she saw it.

There were a series of photos, probably taken at a pregame or tailgate of some sort, containing Chloe and Alex. Many were group shots, and even one or two had Aubrey, Uni and some of the other Trebles in them. However, in true Aubrey Posen fashion, she looked utterly annoyed. _Probably dragged there by Chloe, _Beca thought. A few pictures had Alex and Chloe in the background and it was more than evident they were an item, exclusive or not. Chloe was draped around Alex's waist, her puppy dog eyes looking longingly at Alex who was busy engaging in conversation with others, ignoring Chloe's presence and definitely not appreciating the fact that she had a gorgeous redhead hanging off her. The other pictures had this similar theme, Chloe looking positively in love and Alex looking positively inattentive, wondering where she could find the next party.

These pictures burned Beca. It wasn't a jealousy thing. It was a how-could-you-ignore-Chloe thing. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for the redhead. And then, glad because in their photos, Beca gave her the puppy dog eyes right back, no matter how cheesy or totally non-badass it was.

Several photos down, Beca felt a twinge of that green-eyed monster. In the background of about four photos, Alex and Chloe stood in a corner, lips locked and hands wandering. Another photo was of Bumper photo-bombing their make out session, flashing the camera a thumbs-up. _Pervert. _The next picture, Alex was laughing hysterically as she jumped on Bumper's back, leaving an extremely embarrassed Chloe in the corner looking extremely drunk or high or both.

Beca took out her phone and tapped on the screen hurriedly.

_Beca: Found pics of Chloe & her ex... :( _

She closed out of the internet and tried to refocus her attention on mixing when her phone buzzed.

_Jesse: Facebook stalking? Creeper! lol_

_Beca: I'm not laughing. _

_Jesse: Come on, Becs. That was ages ago. _

Beca rolled her eyes. She and Jesse had moved past the awkwardness of him having to recognize Chloe as Beca's girlfriend. And, while she wasn't crazy about going to Jesse about Chloe stuff, she knew he would keep his mouth shut. It was Jesse after all.

_Beca: So what? There's pictures of them making out on the internet! _

_Jesse: You sound kinda jealous, DJ. Don't be!_

_Beca: Maybe I am! Stupid facebook. This is why I hate facebook. _

_Jesse: You can't even be jealous. You were like 14 when they dated. _

_Beca: Thank you for reminding me of my child-like age. _

_Jesse: it matches your child-like stature. :P _

Beca couldn't help but laugh a little. Jesse was always good at cheering her up. She decided to brush off her jealous and irritated thoughts. He was right, she didn't know Chloe back then and vice versa. She couldn't protect Chloe in the past, but she could certainly protect her now.

_Beca: You're a jerk! Wanna meet me at Kona's before our shift? _

_Jesse: YES! I'm dying for caffeine. Be there in ten! _

Beca returned to her mixing and decided to put the _Royals _remix on hold and attempt to start Benji's Star Wars themed mixes before Jesse realized she'd been slacking. She took a long sip of her latte and grimaced. The cinnamon she had secretly added suddenly didn't taste so good.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Posen, just the girl I was looking for," Wyatt King cooed, leaning against her desk. "How're you doing this morning?"

_I feel like fucking hell, _is what Aubrey wanted to answer. She had gotten home from Atlanta, after crying most of the way, and drank a whole bottle of wine to herself. Good and drunk, she waited for Chloe to come home. Aubrey was still upset about their argument, mostly because Chloe was right, but she was in desperate need of a shoulder to cry on. Since she had blown Stacie off, the brunette wasn't a good choice, and neither was Amy because the Aussie was right down the hall and wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Aubrey needed Chloe. But, Chloe never came home that night, probably spent the night at Beca's. So, Aubrey drunkenly put herself to bed and woke up bright and early to get ready for work. She was hungover, heartbroken and infuriated.

"I'm doing great, thank you! How about you, Mr. King?" Aubrey replied cheerily.

"Fantastic! So, I've got some filing that needs to be done and some cases that need organizing, and since you did such a stand up job with the storage room, I thought I'd ask you. How 'bout it?" Wyatt King grinned widely, showing his perfectly straight and white teeth. It reminded Aubrey of a lion, and she, the helpless gazelle.

"Absolutely, where are they?" Aubrey complied, gritting her teeth hard.

"In my office. I'll show you," Wyatt offered, gesturing for her to get up. The blonde stood, walking in step with Wyatt as he led her around the office. "Now, I know these first few weeks might seem long and uneventful, but this time of year we're ending our slow season and with the holidays a few months away, that's when things can get messy." Aubrey nodded her head, trying to look as awake as possible. She figured three cups of coffee before nine should do it. "I want you to know, we don't hire interns simply to be our bitch boys, or girls. We will use you. When the time is right. I'll probably pick up a case when I'm done the other one, and I fully expect your assistance. There will be long days, so I need you to be flexible."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for!" Aubrey replied enthusiastically.

"Great," Wyatt opened his office door and pointed to a series of files strewn haphazardly upon his desk. Aubrey walked up to the big armchair located in front of the desk, glaring at the mess before her. Wyatt stood next to her, observing her reaction. "I know it looks bad," he began, "but, if you just take one file at a time, you'll be done before you know it." She tensed when she felt him step closer, feeling the heat radiating from his body. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, and leaned in close. "Feel free to take an extra thirty minutes for lunch today, too, okay?"

Aubrey forced a tight smile and nodded. Wyatt grinned back, pressing firmer on her back then quickly strutting out the door, his laughter and 'good mornings' heard clearly down the hall.

The blonde was ready to have a mental breakdown any moment. The Stacie thing, the Uni thing, the Wyatt King and his petty chores thing, and the Chloe thing. How could she have let that many people have control over her? She was Aubrey Posen, for Christ's sakes! Aubrey Posen could not be smirched. She simply wouldn't allow it. Or, that's who she used to be. Now? Now, she was struggling to keep the tears and vomit back while she hazily went through file after file.

Filing and her bodily habits were the two only things Aubrey had control over at the moment. Words became fuzzy, and the sound of paper sliding against paper hummed in her ears. Soon enough, she began to be grateful for the repetitive task. She turned what had been utter chaos into order. Matching case numbers with the correct evidence files, alphabetizing each case by last name and further organizing them into month and year. An hour and a half later, the neatly organized files beamed at her, not a single sheet out of place.

Aubrey let out a long, shaky breath. It looked perfect.

* * *

A certain redhead exited the history building, eager to stop at the deli across the street. If she was going to have to withstand Alex's voice the rest of the day, she would need some food. And a Redbull. She skipped across the street, throwing her curly hair into a bun and sighing softly as she opened the deli door. She ordered a BLT at the counter, taking a seat in a nearby booth. The teenage cashier behind the counter called out a familiar name and Chloe's ears perked up.

A tall brunette grabbed a sandwich from the boy's hands and turned to exit. "Stacie?" Chloe called, recognizing Stacie's long legs and perfectly manicured nails.

"Chloe? Hi!" Stacie replied happily, changing her direction to Chloe's booth. The redhead ushered her to sit down. Before Chloe could speak, the teenager called out her order and she hopped up to retrieve it. Once back in the booth, she was anxious to ask Stacie about Aubrey. She knew she shouldn't meddle with Aubrey's or Stacie's affairs, but that curious spirit of hers nagged. She slowly unwrapped her sandwich, wondering how to bring it up.

"You're easy to read, Beale." Stacie half laughed before taking a bit of her turkey club.

"Beca would disagree," Chloe mumbled through a bite.

"Classy eater, you are," the brunette joked. Sighing, she sipped on her Coke, chewing on the end of her straw. "So, I know she told you. You, Amy and Beca are not quiet talkers."

Chloe's eyes got big as she realized what the tall girl was referring to. Last night, after Beca and Chloe had some rather amazing sex on the couch (and in Jesse's jacket), they decided to spend the night at Beca's. The twosome thought Stacie had went to bed when they forced Amy to spill the beans on what happened. Amy being Amy, she did. Not maliciously, just out of concern. The Aussie and her tall counterpart never got around to discussing what exactly happened, or why. "Stace, I'm so sorry, we thought you were asleep. We-"

"Save it, Red! Seriously, if I concerned myself with all the people who talk about me, friends or not, I would waste so much time." Stacie flashed a reassuring smile.

The redhead was thankful Stacie wasn't upset at her, but the curiosity hung. She hadn't spoken to Aubrey since their fight. "Brey told me when I got home last night-"

"Yeah, you two got into a fight. I heard everything, paper thin walls for cheap college houses," Stacie laughed, biting into her sandwich.

"Oh, right. Well, then... Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

The brunette cast her gaze toward the window, and sighing, setting her food down. "Yeah, I'm okay. I mean, it's Aubrey. I never expected anything from her."

Chloe groaned slightly. "God, it's like Beca and Chloe 2.0."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Stacie chortled, nudging her friend with her foot.

"Stace, come on," Chloe raised her brow.

Stacie exaggeratedly slumped in her seat. "Ugh, you guys are all the same! First Amy's all, 'Oi, mate, let's talk about your sad life'. Then, Beca shoots me a 'Have a good day, lets get dinner later, smiley face' text, which I've _never _received before, and now you. Aubrey isn't some boy who broke my heart only to be mended by marathons of _The Notebook, _Rocky Road ice cream and a midnight sob fest."

Chloe nodded her head, and ate a piece of bacon. "Then what is she?"

"Sh-she's... Aubrey! She's just fucking Aubrey Posen, my best friend. Who I happen to think is totally hot and I would totally bang her except for the whole we're supposed to be friends part. Second, I know she didn't do it on purpose."

"You're defending her?"

"You aren't? She's your BFF, too," Stacie said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not the one she's trying to use for sex," Chloe stated bluntly.

Stacie's previous uncaring expression suddenly broke, ever so slightly, but noticeable. "She's _what_? Using me?"

"Oh, my god! I thought you heard us!" Chloe squealed, covering her mouth with her hand, face turning a color to rival her hair.

The brunette stared at her, brow knit, eyes narrowed. "Aubrey's using me for sex? That's what she tried to do?"

"I'm so sorry-"

"It makes sense."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, completely lost.

"She knows she can tempt me into sleeping with her, and with Uni out of town... typical bored housewife syndrome." Stacie continued to eat.

Chloe sat there, baffled. "How are you not infuriated with her?! I'm upset with her! That's a fucked up thing to do to someone who is supposed to be your friend!"

Stacie shrugged, "People do fucked up things, Chloe. Aubrey is no different. Besides, I've done it before, and much more often. I can't criticize someone for something I have actively participated in."

The redhead folded her arms. "So, what? You're gonna let this happen? Let her treat you like this?"

The taller girl rolled her eyes, "Chlo, she's not gonna break my heart. It's not like that. I wouldn't let that happen. However, if she needs a fine balance of control and release, then maybe someone ought to help the girl out. That said, I never said I would be that person."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I'm confused here. You are or are not going to let her use you for sex? I thought you _liked_-_liked_ her!"

"I'm not saying any of that. And I have to like her, she's my friend. I _am_ attracted to her, but then again, I'm attracted to everyone, at least at first. Sometimes, the attraction lasts a bit longer," the brunette replied nonchalantly.

The girl across the booth played with her Redbull tab. "Were you ever attracted to me?"

Stacie let out a loud laugh. "You're so self-centered sometimes, you know that?" Chloe nodded in response, rolling her eyes. Stacie put on a grin, "Don't look so sad, Red, you had a special little place in my fantasies."

"Ugh, gross!" Chloe flicked the broken tab at her, laughing. "Don't tell Beca, she'll kill you!"

Stacie checked her phone, smiling widely. "Don't worry, your little elf had a special place, too. Oh, and when the two of you get together, whew!" Stacie laughed hard at how embarrassed the redhead was.

"You're unbelievable! You're lying, right?" Chloe chuckled, her cheeks burning.

"_I'm_ amazing. _And_ I'm late for lecture, catch you later, Chlo," Stacie grinned as she exited the deli.

Chloe watched her leave and shook her head. She wasn't sure what was in store for Stacie and Aubrey's weird saga, but decided she shouldn't try to involve herself anymore. Aubrey was a big girl who could make decisions on her own. If Stacie wanted to play into Aubrey's mind games, well, she tried to warn her. At the end of the day, Chloe just wanted Aubrey and Stacie to be happy, either as friends or more. She finished her sandwich, standing to throw her garbage away when her phone went off.

_Unknown Number: __I have your folder, left it in Karwick's. Meet you in Carson's lec, :)_

Her jaw dropped at the text. _Fucking Alex Desparta. _She saved the number to her phone, hopefully as a reminder not to answer future phone calls or texts, but she really did need her folder. She sent a reluctant text back and was out the door onto her next class.

_Chloe: Thx. See u there. _

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but I just wanted to get something out there. Any predictions for the next chapter? R&R**

**Also, with each suggestion or prediction commented... I definitely take those into consideration (namely a certain _physical _interaction between our dear Beca and everyone's favorite girl to hate, Alex). I have to say, this was kinda a filler chapter, but necessary. **


	6. Same Mistakes

**A/N: Hi readers, sorry for the delay. The last few weeks have been crazy! Hope you enjoy it, let the drama begin. :P**

Chapter 5: Same Mistakes

* * *

About a week later...

Chloe shuffled into her class, fumbling with her keys and cell phone. She was fifteen minutes early, per usual. She took her usual seat near the middle and removed her notebook from her backpack. Her phone vibrated on the desk.

_Aubrey: I can't do dinner tonight, my boss wants me to stay late :(_

_Chloe: Wants you to stay or needs you? ;)_

_Aubrey: Shut up. _

Chloe smiled. Her and Aubrey had wasted no time in making amends. The blonde apologized and even said Chloe had been right all along. The redhead knew this, but let Aubrey cry on her shoulder anyway. Chloe managed to get over Aubrey's outing her Alex situation to Beca, and was glad Uni was out of the picture, but she still stood by her word about Stacie. While Aubrey listened intently to Chloe's drawn out lectures about using and abusing people (for she had definitely been a victim), the blonde clearly wasn't going to be the one to make the first move (for an apology, of course).

_A few days ago..._

_"Chloe, I get it, okay? I already told you her and I aren't happening," Aubrey groaned, pouring herself a glass of wine. _

_"Is it because of Uni? Because he cheated and broke up with you?" Chloe asked, finishing her glass. _

_"First, I broke up with him. And second, no. Michael has nothing to do with Stacie. I just... I know what I did was completely unacceptable, and I honestly don't think things between Stace and I can ever be the same. It's not fair-"_

_"Not fair to who? She likes you! She really likes you, and I know you don't think so-"_

_"Stacie likes everyone! That's just how she is!" Aubrey defended. _

_Chloe rolled her eyes. "So what? People change. Take Beca for example-"_

_"Oh, my god. Not again. Please, this absurd comparison between your relationship and me has got to stop!" Aubrey fussed, hitting her hand on the counter for emphasis. "I just broke up with my boyfriend. I screwed one of my best friends over. I need to focus on work. I don't have time for games, Chloe."_

_Chloe sighed heavily. She wished she could take Aubrey out of her own head for just a moment to see for long enough that a friendship is always worth saving. "What if I tried to kiss you, would you just stop being my friend? Give up years of friendship for a drunken accident?"_

_Aubrey furrowed her brow, "We've already been down that road, truth or dare, remember, Chlo?"_

_"See? And we moved past the awkwardness-"_

_"Oh, please, it was not awkward! That is so different that what happened between Stacie and I, and you know it! It wasn't a forced game of truth or dare, it was me being a complete idiot. I don't think you understand how potentially uncomfortable and strained mine and Stacie's friendship could be if I tried to talk to her-"_

_"So, just like that, you're going to shut her out?" Chloe asked, completely annoyed. "Maybe you're right. I don't understand what the fuck is going on with you, Brey." Chloe turned to leave, but Aubrey caught her elbow. _

_"Chloe, stop. It's not like that-"_

_"Then what is it?! Jesus, Brey. I've been trying to figure you out and I honestly don't know what goes through your head! To me, it's simple. Get over yourself, go talk to Stacie, apologize and move on! She's been your best friend besides me, and I would not risk losing that over one almost kiss. There are bigger things than your ego involved. Stop trying to distract yourself with work, and just fix what you did." Chloe said sternly, staring right into Aubrey's deep green eyes. "If you don't want to be with her, then tell her and say you're sorry."_

_Aubrey stood quietly, her eyes transfixed to her wine glass. "I know... You're right." _

Since that night, Aubrey had volunteered to spend extra time at the DA's office. It was exactly the opposite of what Chloe had instructed, but the redhead relented when Aubrey had agreed to talk to Stacie by the end of the week, claiming such an apology needed the right words. Chloe let it slide, knowing how nervous Aubrey was and hoping Stacie would be forgiving. While a tiny part of Chloe wished they would just get together, she figured if they maintained a good friendship, then that was good enough... for now. Chloe looked up from her phone when she heard something drop on the floor. She peered down and saw a pair of glasses on the floor.

Alexandria Desparta sighed lightly, picking up her glasses and wiping the lens with her shirt. She made herself comfortable in the row in front of Chloe, throwing her dark hair into a messy bun. Chloe watched carefully, noticing the small feather tattoo Alex had on her nape. She was there when Alex had gotten it, years ago.

Class began, and soon enough the entire class was engaged in deep conversation about favorite controversies at various archaeological sites. Chloe, who was always a participant, was voicing her opinion. "There is no way the United States had any right to claim any artifacts from the _Black Swan_. Just because it was an American company doesn't mean they can claim it as American property. It was clearly Spanish."

"Yeah, but it was in international waters. Why should the Supreme Court's rulings override any law in international waters? Hell, the company could have made it off with the money if they wanted," A guy named Navid, argued with Chloe.

Chloe sighed, "That is illegal! The Supreme Court rules over it's own companies, including the one that discovered the _Swan." _

"Well, not only that, but technically that territory is within Spanish rule. It was Spain's artifacts in Spain's area. The U.S. ruling was right, there was never a true legal claim," Alex corrected further, flashing Chloe a reassuring smile but a wicked brow raise toward her classmate.

Navid huffed and folded his arms, "Whatever, I still think they shoulda kept it."

"And that's why these two ladies would get the job over you, Navid," Dr. Karwick joked, applauding Alex's and Chloe's efforts. "Which, is why, you two will be presenting the case in class next week, in its entirety, considering some of your classmates didn't do the readings. The rest of you will have other cases involving claiming, artifact heritage and what the role of the marine archaeologist is. I would like a short Powerpoint presentation due at the beginning of class." Karwick continued to dish out assignments but Chloe couldn't help but sit back in disbelief. Partners with _Alex?! _

The dark haired girl turned slowly in her chair, biting her lip slightly. "So, I guess we're partners?"

Chloe had no words. Well, she did have words, but none that were appropriate for the classroom setting. How was it humanly possible to be paired with the one person in class she had a horrid past with? She would have rather been partnered with that idiot Navid and been stuck doing most of the work. Anything, anyone else, but Alex. Yet, there she was, in all her glory, shining brightly back at Chloe.

* * *

"Can you believe auditions are next week already?" Jesse asked Beca, skimming her CD collection.

Beca was at her laptop, finishing Benji's mixes. "Yeah, another year of kicking your sorry asses," she teased with a smirk.

Jesse scoffed. "Oh, please. With Bumper out of the picture, we're going to smash it," he put his hand to the side of his face, whispering, "and we've got some great mash ups to sing."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Dude, you guys don't stand a chance. And what are you doing?"

Jesse had a couple CDs in his hands, "Organizing. You cannot have Arcade Fire next to Kanye West. It doesn't work."

"For someone who complains about stacking CDs, you sure take your work home with you," Beca laughed, grabbing a blank CD from her desk and inserting it into the disk drive.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, we do stand a chance. You'll see," He grinned devilishly. A few moments later, Benji's CD popped out of Beca's computer and she slid it into a case, handing it over to Jesse. He took it excitedly. "He's gonna love this! You are the best!"

"I know, I'm the shit," Beca smirked, standing next to Jesse and admiring his handiwork. "Alphabetized and categorized. You work quick, Swanson." She nudged him with her shoulder.

He nudged her back and slung an arm around her back, "Now, you're officially moved in. You're welcome, DJ."

Beca paused, slowly leaning into his embrace. After a moment of silence, staring at the CD collection, Beca spoke softly. "Jess, I'm really glad we're friends again."

A slow smile crept on the brunette boy's face. "Me too, Becs."

She peered up at him. "No, I really really mean it. You're... my best friend. And... I know I treated you horribly-"

"Beca, that's in the past. We're past that. We both did things we regretted, but we both apologized," Jesse said kindly, smiling.

"I know, I just want you know... You know, I couldn't hack it without you," Beca said, her cheeks pink.

"Awh, stop getting all sentimental on me, Mitchell!" Jesse teased lightly, bringing the small girl into a hug. He squeezed her tight, remembering how it felt to have the tiny DJ in his arms. He pulled back, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't hack it without you, either."

Beca felt her stomach flip. Jesse's arms were around her, his body heat radiating into her core. In a split second, she got lost in his gaze and everything in the world that mattered just didn't. His chocolate brown eyes bore into her navy ones, and she felt almost lightheaded. Despite him being right here in front of her, she had never missed him more. "Jesse, I miss you."

He let out a soft chuckled, "What do you mean? I'm right here."

Before Beca could explain herself, her bedroom door swung open and the girl with red hair stepped through it. "What the fuck?"

The DJ instinctively stepped out of Jesse's hug. "Wh-what?"

"I've been calling you for the last half hour," Chloe said, crossing her arms and glaring at Jesse, who awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm, I don't know where my phone is," Beca admitted.

Chloe held it up. "Living room." She spat, her eyes still on Jesse as she tossed the phone on the bed.

The boy ruffled his hair, and cleared his throat. "Becs, I'm gonna go. Promised some of the guys we'd go for a run. I'll talk to you later?"

Beca just nodded, having that feeling of impending doom wash over her, the same feeling she got when she was younger and her parents would lecture her. She watched as Jesse exited her room, quickly leaving her house with the sound of a slammed front door. She forced her eyes from the floor to meet Chloe's piercing blue orbs. "Chlo?"

"He seemed pretty cozy."

"Chlo, come on-"

"I mean, how many times has he been over here without me knowing?" Chloe barked, her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, relax," Beca sneered. "Today was the first time he's ever been over here and your reaction is exactly why he's been reluctant to show up."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "So what? I'm overreacting?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda."

"Beca, I've barely seen you this week! You're always at work, or working on your mixes, or doing Bellas stuff! How am I supposed to react when you can obviously make time for Jesse but not your girlfriend!" Chloe said, completely flustered. She had already had a crappy day being partnered with Alex and was drained from having to pretend to be nice while they worked on their project in class, the last thing she wanted to see was that stupid Treble's arms wrapped around her girlfriend's body.

"Oh, so it's all me? You've been pretty M.I.A. too! I tried having lunch with you three times this week, but every time you've been in class or kissing Aubrey's ass and spending time with her! It goes both ways, Chloe! You're just pointing the finger at me because my best friend just happens to be my ex." Beca stated.

The words 'best friend' stung. It felt like a slap in the face to Chloe. _She_ was supposed to be Beca's best friend _and_ her girlfriend. Her expression clearly showed this. "Do you realize how uncomfortable it makes me when I see him touching you like that?"

"Do you realized how uncomfortable you make me when you say shit like that? What, you think I'm gonna cheat on you? With Jesse?" Beca spat, growing both angry and guilty by the minute.

Chloe sighed frustratingly. "I hate when you say that-"

"I hate that you don't trust me!" Beca retorted, arms folded defensively.

"I never said that, Beca!" Chloe whimpered, clearly offended. "It's him! He's the one I don't trust!"

"Jesse isn't the problem here, Chloe! You are! You keep letting that fucking girl get to your head. It was four years ago! Get over it!" Beca snapped. She immediately felt terrible about it, but somehow relieved.

Chloe felt all the air escape her lungs. "Are you being serious right now?!"

"Yeah, I'm being serious!" Beca groaned.

"This is not about Alex!" Chloe said firmly.

"Dude, it's about you not being able to get over what she did to you and you not trusting me to be alone with my best friend. I'm not her, so stop assuming that I'm going to mess up! I already did as much damage possible in the beginning of our relationship and I told you it wouldn't happen again. It would be super great if you stopped being so insecure!"

Chloe was on the verge of tears. Every word cut a little deeper, mostly because Beca was right. Alex made it disgustingly hard for her to trust anyone she dated. It was four years ago, Beca was right. She should be over it. But, the sneaking around and handsy-ex-boyfriend only stirred up old feelings. "Maybe I should get over it, but seeing Jesse all over you doesn't really help," was all she could come up with, and even that had her voice shaking.

Beca just shook her head. "You're unbelievable. Just admit it. You don't trust me."

"No! That's not it, Beca! That would be the case if you went out partying all the time and slept with everyone in town, but you don't! It's just Jesse!" Chloe cried out, doing her best to hold back her tears. _Today could not get any worse, _she thought.

"You don't trust me!" Beca spat back, a lump in her throat forming.

"I don't trust you around _him_!" Chloe blurted out, covering her mouth the moment the words left her lips. She saw Beca's expression break from angry to hurt in seconds. "Wait, Becs, that sounded-"

"That sounded like the truth," Beca said meekly. She used that previous statement as a defense mechanism, not thinking the Chloe would actually admit to them. Beca had tried to attribute the argument to Chloe's jealousy and her dwelling in the past, but things had taken a complete turn around. Her redheaded girlfriend was jealous because she couldn't trust Beca around Jesse, and she couldn't trust Beca because Alex had screwed her over so badly. It made sense in a screwy way, but it still hurt. "I think you should go," Beca said dryly, her hands clammy and head starting to hurt.

She couldn't take it anymore. Chloe felt hot tears spill onto her cheeks. "Babe, please, I'm sorry-"

"No, Chloe, I really want you to go-"

Chloe ignored Beca's demands, stepping closer to her girlfriend. The tears were running steadily, but Beca looked completely indifferent. She had seen this look before. It was typical-pre-Chloe-Beca. The ginger could see her walls quickly closing, coming down for who knows how long. She took Beca's hand, but the brunette yanked away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, well, I didn't either, but it happened so I think it would be best if you left-"

Chloe let out a soft cry, "I'm not leaving until we work this out."

"Dude! I'm pissed off. I don't want to talk. I want you to leave!" Beca said, quickly using her sleeve to wipe away a stray tear.

"No, that's not how we do things," Chloe whimpered, trying to reach out to Beca, who grabbed her phone and moved toward the door.

"You know what? Fine, stay here. I'll leave!" The DJ mumbled before scrambling to the living room. Chloe followed close behind, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. Beca grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Chloe reached for her arm. "Don't, you can't leave!"

Beca whipped around, effectively yanking out of Chloe's grasp. "Do _not_ tell me what to do, Chloe. Do not follow me, do not call me. And do _not_ be here when I get back." With that, Beca opened the door and walked out leaving Chloe behind.

The redhead crumpled to the floor, crying into her hands. How did this happen? She loved Beca, more than anyone or anything on this entire planet. Yes, maybe Chloe had a hard time trusting Beca. But, it was only because of Alex and Jesse. She wanted to fully trust Beca without a doubt, but she couldn't help but feel that jealousy and uneasiness every time she heard Jesse's name. She felt lost. She wasn't sure how to fix this. She stopped crying when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Scrambling to retrieve it, hoping it was Beca, she answered it blindly. "Beca?" She whimpered.

_"Uh, no. Alex. Are you okay?_" The raspy voice asked.

"Why are you calling me?" Chloe said.

_"You said you'd email me our outline. It's been, like, five hours." _

"I've been busy." The redhead did her best to hide her crying voice. Her result was poor. Her voice sounded shaky and broken.

_"Whoa, hey, okay. It's no big deal, I was just asking,"_ Alex let out a breath. _"Look, I don't want to overstep boundaries here, but you sound upset and don't try to deny it. I know that voice. If you wanna meet me at Kona's, we can work on the project to get your mind off of whatever's bothering you. No questions asked. I'll buy."_

Chloe's lip quivered. It was only 4PM. Aubrey wouldn't be home until late, Beca clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Angry and hurt with both herself and Beca, the redhead spoke out. "No questions asked?"

_"None. Just coffee and project stuff."_

Chloe sighed. Perhaps Alex was the root of her problems, despite what Beca insisted. When Alex left Barden, she did just that. She left. No goodbyes or explanations. Maybe, closure is what Chloe needed. Maybe if she understood why one girl could cheat on her so easily, she would get why she had trust issues. That made sense, right? _Fuck, nothing makes sense, _she thought. Chloe wasn't the type of girl to accept feelings as they came. Usually. Generally, she needed to know why. "Fine, I'll meet you there in thirty."

* * *

Aubrey winced as she took her shoes off, tossing them carelessly aside. It was a little past eight and she was just getting home after an exhausting day at work. Her boss, Wyatt King, had been serious about giving her more work. He had been assigned a new case, an armed robbery with money laundering, and selected the blonde to be his personal assistant. Which meant, more errands, more filing, and doing anything he asked with a smile on her face. Occasionally, she was able to do something actually interesting like sit in on conferences with the defendant or other important meetings, but she had yet to really get her hands dirty. She pulled the bobby pins from her hair, shaking the locks loose. She went to her vanity set, taking off her Michael Kors watch and removing her earrings, placing them on the vanity top. She looked at her reflection. She looked worn down.

There were faint dark circles under her eyes, her skin looking paler than usual. Her hair was dry and dull, her manicure chipped. She sighed heavily, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood silently, her eyes closed, feeling her heart beat lazily in her chest. Aubrey let go of her placement on her nose and shook her hands, a metaphorical way to rid her body of negative energy and tension she felt. She reached around to the back of her skirt, dragging the zipper down and stepping out the stiff material. Aubrey went to her bathroom and began to run a bath, pouring lavender chamomile bath milk in it and giving it a quick stir.

Aubrey turned on a playlist of her favorite relaxing music, a little John Mayer, some Michael Buble and a dash of Coldplay. She went back into her room, to grab her phone when she realized she wasn't alone. "Stacie?"

"Hi, Brey," The brunette grinned, giving Aubrey a once over. She didn't plan on it, but the blonde was wearing a button down and lace underwear only. She couldn't help herself.

Aubrey quickly grabbed a towel from her laundry basket and wrapped it around her waist. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Stacie sighed softly, setting her backpack down and making herself comfortable in Aubrey's vanity chair. "I haven't spoken to you since... you know, the other day."

Aubrey stood a little straighter, mentally reminding herself not to wig out. "I've been busy with work."

"I've been busy, too, no worries," Stacie smiled.

"Stacie, I've had a really long day at work, I'm just getting home, so-"

"Well, I'll try to make it quick," Stacie cut her off, standing and moving closer, staring the blonde in the eye. "I know why you acted the way you did."

Aubrey bit her lip, her stomach beginning to swirl in a familiar way. "You do?"

"Yup. And I'm not really mad anymore, or upset, or whatever. I can't sit here and judge you for using be 'cause God knows I've been down that road before-"

"Stacie-"

"No, Brey. Let me finish," Stacie gently grasped Aubrey's wrist. "I get that you need control. I totally understand that. But, Aubrey, sometimes you need to let go, and sometimes I think I'm the only person who can see that. Despite you tricking everyone else into thinking you've put your controlling ways behind you, I know you haven't."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Aubrey observed.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. Am I wrong? Maybe you just really wanna get laid," Stacie joked, getting an eye roll from Aubrey. "I'm kidding."

"I know." Aubrey replied, crossing her arms and her head down. "So, now what? We go back like nothing happened?"

Stacie put on a mischievous grin. It made Aubrey's heart beat harder. "Well, we could..."

Aubrey lifted her head with a furrowed brow, a fraction of a second passing by before she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Stacie's touch was more gentle that she ever expected, her lips fitting perfectly with Aubrey's. Stacie's hands were on either side of the blonde's face, gently keeping her in place. Aubrey was lost in the moment, but quickly brought herself back to Earth. She pushed the younger girl away, a shocked look on her face. "Stacie! What the hell!"

"What?" Stacie shrugged.

"What do you mean _what_? I thought we were going back to being just friends!"

"We are just friends," Stacie clarified, glancing at Aubrey's chest.

"No, friends don't kiss. We can't do _this_," Aubrey lectured, gesturing between them.

Stacie chuckled, "Friends with benefits do. Look, I don't really see the issue here. I'm single. You're _now_ single-"

"How did you-"

"Word travels fast. And, you wanna get laid and I'm good for that department. Trust me," Stacie declared with a flirtatious wink.

Aubrey shook her head, mumbling inaudible words. Stacie growing more impatient, grabbed Aubrey's shoulders, forcing those green eyes to meet chocolate brown. "You think too much. Stop thinking!" Stacie ordered. The tall brunette stared hungrily at Aubrey's lips. The blonde's breathing picked up, her hands a little clammy. Stacie wasted no time in pushing Aubrey to the wall. The blonde opened her mouth to object, but couldn't spit out any words before Stacie's lips were on hers again.

Aubrey tried to not kiss back, but after a few futile attempts a small voice in the back of her head said _fuck it. _She kissed back. When Stacie's bottom lip fell between hers, she sucked on it roughly. When Stacie's tongue trailed a path along her hers, she trailed right back. Aubrey never would have imagined how amazing it felt to be kissed so... right. It was like anyone she had ever kissed before and anyone in her future, never could or would surpass Stacie's keen skill. She found herself leaning further into the kiss when Stacie pulled away.

The brunette broke them apart, a successful smile on her face. Without words, she trailed her hands down Aubrey's side and moved in to lace kisses along Aubrey's neck. The blonde gripped onto Stacie's shirt, giving the taller girl as much access as she needed. Stacie took full advantage, nibbling and sucking on the delicate skin of her friend's neck. Aubrey stopped her after a moment, guiding their faces and lips back together. Stacie smiled into the kiss, fully enjoying how Aubrey's lips felt against her own, a feeling she's wanted to feel for a long while.

A few moments of passionate kissing, and Stacie decided to take things up a notch. She ran her hands down to the blonde's waist and with a flick of her wrists, yanked the towel from the older girl's body. Aubrey immediately broke them apart, a nervous look on her face. "Relax, I'll be gentle... or rough, if that's the way you like it."

"Th-this isn't a good idea, we should stop," Aubrey said, no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever.

"Your tongue says otherwise."

"You're so crude!" Aubrey said, annoyance now coating her tone. She was about to say more but a trickling sound distracted her. "Oh, shit!" She bolted into the bathroom, quickly twisting the water faucet off. Her bathroom floor was soaked, the tub filled to the brim. She haphazardly reached into her deep tub, unplugging the drain and yanking a towel from the towel rod to mop up the mess. Aubrey furiously mopped up the floor, using all of her white towels and chucking them in a corner. She perched herself on her knees, brushing her hair from her face. A light laughter brought her back to her previous situation. She turned to find Stacie in the doorway. In a towel. Presumably, nothing but a towel, a smirk adorning her features. "No, not happening."

"Oh, come on. You're gonna waste such a nice bath over a little spill, don't be a wet blanket, or I guess in this case towel," Stacie reasoned, leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were fixated to Aubrey's now wet shirt, making it very transparent and her purple bra very evident. The way the wet fabric clung to Aubrey's full breasts and toned stomach sent a rush of warmth between Stacie's legs.

Aubrey stood, crossing her arms and went to leave but Stacie stopped her. She looked Aubrey in the eye, a softer, more sincere expression on her face. "We don't have to have sex yet, just take a bath with me."

Aubrey knit her brows together. "How is this so easy for you?"

"Because it always has been. Look, we'll take a long bath, maybe have sex, and in the morning, if you feel it was a mistake, then we'll leave it at that. No questions, no talking."

The blonde glanced back to the warm, slightly steaming bath and then back to the almost-naked, gorgeous brunette in front of her. Aubrey took a deep breath, pulled Stacie into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Jesse Swanson was listening to Beca's Star Wars mix, bobbing his head to the beat. It was good. Really _fucking _good. Who knew out of all that orchestra music and various beeping and laser sounds lied a potential remix? He was completely entranced until his door burst open and a sad, tiny girl stood in his room. Beca had dried tear stains on her cheeks and small red patches on her chest and arms. "Becs? Whoa, what's wrong?" He stood and immediately wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

She cried into his chest, gripping onto him for dear life. It wasn't an out of control sob, more so an angry, frustrated but still sad whimper. He rubbed her head and back, letting her get all of those tears out. After a moment, Beca tore herself away and wiped at her cheeks. "Ch-Chloe and I got into a fight."

He led his friend to the bed, and patted the spot next to him. The whole talking about Chloe thing still made Jesse uneasy, but his best friend needed him. "What about? Is it because I was over?" Beca only nodded her head, her lip quivering slightly. "I'm sorry, Beca. I shouldn't have-"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong, Jesse! It's Chloe! I should be able to have you over without her getting all jealous and weird," Beca groaned out. She curled up to the top of the bed, hugging a pillow. "She doesn't trust me around you."

Jesse's eyes grew large. "Wha-what? How? I mean, she knows you wouldn't cheat on her-"

"No, she thinks because I cheated on you that it's bound to happen," Beca said quietly, her cheeks pink at the statement. She hated having to refer to her and Jesse's former relationship, but lately, it had been on her mind a lot.

"But then you broke up with me for her? She knows that," Jesse said absentmindedly, not realizing how those words unintentionally hurt Beca. He clued in real quick once her tears started welling up again. "Oh, Beca. I'm sorry, that was stupid to say-"

She sniffled, dabbing at her eyes. "It's true! I'm a cheater! Now, my girlfriend doesn't trust me and I screwed you over. I suck. I fucking suck."

Jesse rested his hands on Beca's lower legs, giving them a friendly squeeze. "Stop. Stop beating yourself up. This is Chloe's thing, you said it yourself. Her not being able to trust you is on her. You haven't done anything to warrant the label untrustworthy."

"I lied about hanging out with you during summer."

"Only because you knew she'd freak out." Jesse offered a reassuring smile. Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Becs, are you sure there's not something else going on here?"

Beca's navy eyes met his brown ones. They were so filled with compassion and concern, she could feel it radiating into the room. "I think it's because of her ex, too. Alex."

"Bingo. She's not over her ex?"

"I thought she was, but ever since that bitch came back into town, Chloe's gone awol."

"How so?" Jesse asked, scooting up to be closer to Beca.

She sighed softly. "She's been busy with classes, spending time with Aubrey, or that's what she says, anyway. And when we are together, something just feels off, you know? It's only been this last week or so, but something's different. I thought she was just stressing about school, so that's why I tried to give her some space and not be needy or anything, but that turned around and bit me in the ass. She kept saying I made time for you, but not for her."

The brunette boy ran his hand through his hair. "Becs, I... for once, don't really know what to say. But, if Chloe finds out you came to me, she's going to be even more upset. I think you should go talk to her, or maybe Aubrey or Stacie, or Amy."

"Seriously?" Beca glared at him. "You're pushing me away when I'm trying to talk about my stupid problems?"

"I don't want to get in between you and Chloe. I was there before, and it just wasn't fun for anyone."

Beca sat silently. She understood why Jesse was being so cautious, and truly appreciated his efforts but she wasn't expecting him to push her away like this. She was sure he would offer some great Hollywood movie romance advice and talk her down. She glanced at the hand rested near her leg, remembering vaguely how it felt elsewhere. "You really want me to go?"

Jesse sighed heavily, forcing a smile and shaking his head. "No, you know I can't say no to you. Beca, you're my best friend and whatever you need, you know I'm there. But, I understand if, in the future, you have to ditch me for a bit for Chloe. It's okay, you know."

"But I shouldn't have to do that. I shouldn't have to pick between you two."

The brunette boy nodded, "No, you shouldn't. So, what are you thinking?"

The DJ picked at the button on her shirt. "I'm thinking... that... maybe Chloe and I need a little space. I can't keep arguing with her over this whole thing. She needs to figure her shit out, and then we'll go from there."

Jesse nodded his head, unsure what exactly 'space' meant in Beca terms. As much as he didn't want to provoke the situation, he couldn't help but have that little tiny feeling deep down remind him of what it was like having Beca as his girlfriend. Yes, he was over her, but a part of his would always love her, no matter what. He really couldn't say no to her, couldn't resist against her. She was too important. And maybe, he loved her too much. But, he loved her enough not to screw around with her relationship. "I think that's a good plan." Beca shrugged, and scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, linking her arm with his. "How 'bout we pop in an old horror flick? _Halloween_, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, or _Pet Sematary_?"

"_Pet Sematary. _You haven't forced me to watch that one yet." Beca said blandly.

Jesse put his arm around her shoulders and tilted her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Hey, everything it gonna work out how it's supposed to work out, okay?" She nodded, offering a small smile in return. "Good, okay, let's see some good ole fashion Stephen King!" She chuckled softly at his enthusiasm.

An hour later, the twosome were watching the movie, Beca offering her typical commentary, giving Jesse a good laugh. She sat next to him, gently leaning onto his shoulder, a movement he didn't reject. He knew how rare it was to have Beca's physical affection, so naturally he allowed it.

Thirty minutes later, Beca had been quiet for quite some time, and Jesse made a joke that received no laughter. He looked down and saw her eyes closed, breathing steady and slow. "Becs, you're asleep."

"I'm resting my eyes."

"You're gonna miss the best part!" He whispered loudly.

She popped open one eye, "I'm tired, Jess. Can we just take a nap and finish it later?" She moved to lay down flat, fluffing a pillow under her head and grabbing a throw blanket from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I'll just go watch TV in the living room or something," Jesse wondered, starting to move. He stopped when she reached out.

"No, take a nap _with_ me. You're warm and I'm freezing."

Jesse shifted uneasily. "Is that really... appropriate, considering?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "For fucks' sakes, Jesse. It's like we're sleeping _sleeping_ together. We used to do this all the time! I'm tired from arguing and crying over Chloe, and I'm cold, and I just want to sleep. Can you just be here for me? Please?"

Jesse contemplated the idea in his head, and when Beca truly seemed just desperate for comfort, he gave in. He lied next to her, propping a pillow under his head to finish the movie as Beca dozed. He saw the TV light flashing against her still silhouette and smiled to himself. Despite it not being the best idea, having Beca next to him felt pretty good. That is, until the sleeping DJ rolled over, snuggling into his chest. Because then, all he could feel is guilty.

Guilty for how much he missed this. Missed her. Jesse kinda missed just... _them_.

* * *

**A/N: So has the pot been stirred? Any predictions for how this will go down? Thank you so much for your patience, and special thanks to Ann for editing a part of this story and anyone else who contributed in a way. **

**Also, please don't hate me if anything seems out of character. But, in my defense, when things are getting intense, people tend to act a little unlike themselves. **

**I hope I've redeemed myself with the Staubrey scene, and everything else. As always, READ AND REVIEW. You guys rock!**


	7. The Ice is Getting Thinner

**A/N: Hello, friends. Been a while. This chapter was a doozie. A lot happens, and don't hate me for it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ice is Getting Thinner

The next day

Chloe Beale trudged into class, taking her usual seat located behind Alex. She forced a smile toward the brunette, receiving one in return. Last night, she was out past ten because she was with Alex. They had spent the entire evening together, at Kona's, working on their project and Chloe caved to helping the brunette with her term paper topic. Alex remained true to her word, never once asking Chloe why she sounded so upset on the phone. While Chloe appreciated it, she was also kind of disappointed. She was hoping that if they got onto the topic of her and Beca, it would fall back to her and Alex and why the ginger had developed weird trust issues. But, Beca never came up.

Professor Karwick began lecture, and Chloe tried her best to pay attention but her mind was whirling. She abode to Beca's wishes, not calling her. Her girlfriend had been at the back of her mind since their argument. Chloe felt torn. Part of her wanted to talk to her and work this out, but part of her was reluctant to do so, fearing it would only result in Beca growing more annoyed and upset leading to a possible break in their relationship. In addition to her uncertainty of when to talk to her girlfriend, Chloe also really confused on how she felt toward Alex. Last night, she expected feelings of awkwardness and resentment, but they never appeared.

Instead, Chloe did feel distracted. Alex was her usual self, making the redhead laugh and engaging her in interesting conversation. When Chloe got to Kona's, Alex had her favorite drink order already there, a chai latte, and of course, her own. The skinny vanilla latte with cinnamon. She was also wearing that perfume. Alex was, for lack of a better phrase, a perfect gentleman.

Chloe sneaked glances at Alex the entire class period. She pretending to follow along with the lecture, but couldn't stop herself from staring. Alex was incredibly beautiful and she never even tried. The way her threw her hair up in a messy bun, letting a few pieces frame her face. How she had to keep pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose every so often, her hazel eyes focused on her notebook. And her full smile, a smile that took Chloe down memory lane.

The redhead was jolted out of her daze when Dr. Karwick dismissed lecture. The brunette stood to leave, Chloe watching intently and nervously. She also stood, and tugged on Alex's sweater. The brunette turned around, and beamed. "Hey, Chlo. Did you get the copy of the revised outline I sent you?"

"Uhm, yeah, I did."

"Okay, great. So, I was thinking maybe this weekend we can bang out that powerpoint presentation?" Alex's voice was enthralling. Her smile only emphasized the little dimples dotting her cheeks, and the small freckle above them on the right. Chloe had loved those features when they were together.

"Uh-uhm, sure," Chloe paused, "Do you wanna grab lunch before Carson's lec?" She felt her cheek flush, and almost immediately regretting asking the question. She wasn't entirely sure why she asked it. And she knew it wasn't her best idea. Then again, Chloe Beale had run fresh out of good ideas lately.

Alex grinned ear to ear, "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Aubrey was on her lunch break at work, reading up on the new evidence filed against their defendant. She wanted to be prepared when she sat in on Wyatt's afternoon conference. She took a bite of salad, when her phone buzzed in on the table.

_Stacie: So, what are the chances ur coming over after work? ;) _

Aubrey rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

_Aubrey: What's in it for me?_

_Stacie: Anything u want_

_Aubrey: You. _

The blonde bit her lip, a little shy at her directness. She waited for a response, eating her salad and looking through the files, feeling slightly distracted. Last night, after a shared bath (which didn't last long), Aubrey gave in. She and Stacie had sex. Multiple times. And it was amazing. Stacie was _very_ talented.

In the morning, she didn't regret it. It felt good, physically and mentally. Stacie had gotten up and dressed when Aubrey did, ensuring the blonde didn't feel like it was a mistake and when the coast was clear, she said goodbye, kissing the blonde on the cheek before she left. It was all surprisingly casual.

_Stacie: U can have me any way u want. _

Aubrey's cheeks tinged pink and was about to reply when a hearty, booming voice interrupted her. "Aubrey Posen, just the girl I'm looking for!" Wyatt bellowed into the lunch room. He pulled out a chair for himself, scooting next to the blonde, and examining the files in front of her.

"Uhm, is there something you need, Wyatt?" Aubrey asked politely, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"I just wanted to point some things out to you before the meeting," Wyatt began. He dragged on for about ten minutes, emphasizing the newly developed evidence. "Now, even though these pictures are grainy, it's fairly evident the logo on the shirt. Carlos has the same shirt, and considering his past record, things are looking dismal. It's not enough to convict and we're going to ride on that. However, today we're discussing the possibility of plea bargain."

"Do you really think Carlos will like that idea?" Aubrey pondered, flipping through the photos.

Wyatt sighed heavily, like he had a big weight on his chest. His blue eyes scanned the room, as if trying to come up with an explanation or words to verbalize the complexity of the situation. In this split moment, Aubrey saw past the gelled-back hair, mega watt smile and seemingly-fake demeanor. She saw sincerity. And it took her by surprise. "Does Carlos even have a choice at this point?"

Wyatt drummed his fingers on the table. "It's not always what the client wants. It's what we can get. And, right now, a plea bargain is looking like our best option. Carlos is a good guy on the inside, and he was doing what he had to to provide for his family. But, that doesn't disregard that fact that he broke the law."

Aubrey sighed this time. She had met their client, Carlos, only on a couple occasions and genuinely felt bad for him. "I just feel sorry for his children."

Wyatt gave her a comforting look, one she didn't expect. He then proceeded to place a light hand on her knee, advancing it only a few centimeters before speaking again. "All we can do is try to shorten his jail time and hope he gets out for good behavior."

The blonde smiled and nodded, unsure of what to do. Her boss's hand was on her leg. And it didn't feel appropriate, yet she wasn't sure if the gesture was comforting like a pat on the shoulder, or something more. Perhaps, she was reading the signals wrong, but the way Wyatt gawked at her made her feel like her radar was on point. She cleared her throat, "What time is the meeting again?"

Wyatt instantly removed his hand, placing it is heavily on the table top. "Thirty minutes. I'll see you in there." He stood to leave and turned to face her. "And Aubrey?"

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Could you fetch me one of those iced coffees from downstairs? You know what I like," Wyatt said with a wink, a tad condescendingly. "Oh, and a banana nut muffin. See you in thirty." He spun on his expensive, leather soles and was out the door, his previously soft, tender voice transformed into the typical manly tone. Aubrey scoffed audibly, wondering how one person, whom she perceived to be completely materialistic and superficial, could resort to a gentleman and then right back into a corporate jerk moments later. She rolled her eyes and began packing her files, shooting a text to Stacie before heading to the downstairs cafe.

_Aubrey: I'll see you tonight. Xxx_

* * *

Jesse was on his way to the station, using every ounce of energy he could muster into not thinking about Beca. Not think about how he missed her. After last night, he'd been wondering what she meant by "I miss you". Was it the same kind of 'miss' he was thinking of, or just a general kind of miss. And why did he care?

After Beca fell asleep last night, Jesse spent most of the early morning hours tossing and turning. He reminded himself over and over again that Beca had no feelings for him, that she broke up with him months ago for Chloe. That she _chose_ Chloe. And, if he was being honest with himself, he almost felt like Beca's abnormal physical affection towards him was in _spite_ of Chloe. And as that thought grew, he felt worse. Used. Was Beca using him as some sort of revenge? Chloe was hung up on her ex, so Beca was teaching her a lesson?

No, that couldn't be it. Beca would never do that. _Right?_

He entered the station and spied Beca in the DJ booth, doing her thing. He nodded toward her and she waved, in the middle of speaking into the microphone. Putting on some other chart topper, she came out of the booth and slid next to him. "'Sup, dude?"

"Uh, not much. Had a quiz in Western Lit, you?" He leaned against the desk, nervously tapping his fingers against the wood. It wasn't that he was necessarily upset with Beca, he just had a weird feeling of apprehension, uneasiness, or something.

Beca bounced awkwardly on the balls of her feet, picking at her chipped maroon nail polish. "Just class and work, nothing exciting."

"Have you talked to Chloe?" Jesse asked cautiously.

The DJ bit her lip, nervously tucking her dark hair behind her ears. "No... not since yesterday. Since our fight. I don't even know what I would say."

"Just be honest," Jesse shrugged. He tried to read her, but as usual, reading Beca Mitchell was not easy. She obviously appeared upset, but she was more stand offish than the previous night. He didn't know why, but wondered if last night's moment of need of comfort was just that... a moment.

"Ha, yeah, that'll turn out super well. 'Hey, Chlo, I think you still have a thing for your ex, and we should take a break because you piss me off to no other end.' Yeah, that'd be stupid. No, I can't talk to her just yet." Her tone was indifferent and sarcastic. Jesse wouldn't be surprised on a typical day, but when it came to Chloe, Beca was serious yet caring.

"You _really _thing she has a thing for her ex?"

"Jess, I don't know." Now, she just sounded defeated.

Jesse regretted the next sentence out of his mouth immediately, his ears burning with embarrassment. "Maybe she thinks you have a thing for your ex still, too."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Are you fucking serious? You're supposed to be on my side!" She sneered. It was a one-eighty. She went from projecting ambivalence to complete irritation.

Jesse backed up, his hands up in defense. "Whoa, I'm just... Look, remember my high school girlfriend? Katie? Well, when we were dating she was friends with her ex and it caused a lot of problems between us. He was always texting her, hanging out with her, and touching her, and then one day I saw them making out in the locker room-"

"So, I'm bound to cheat?" Beca thwarted.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I'm saying that I understand why Chloe feels the way she feels, and getting burned before doesn't help. Maybe you should cut her some slack-"

Beca rolled her eyes dramatically. "Cutting her slack? That would mean ending _our_ friendship. Is that cool with you?" She asked sarcastically, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, "No, but maybe sleeping over in my bed isn't adding to the solution."

"You let that happen! Don't sit there and make Chloe's insecurities _my_ problem!" She said in disbelief.

"It is _your_ problem, she's _your _girlfriend!" Jesse argued back.

"Whatever, dude. You're supposed to have my back."

Jesse let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't how he pictured spending his afternoon at work. He hated having Beca mad at him, but the reality of the situation was, he wasn't willing to get in the middle of their relationship. He reminded Beca how he'd been there before, and he was honest when he said it sucked. But, whatever rebellious act Beca was trying to attempt against her commitment to Chloe, conscious or subconscious, Jesse knew better than to allow his involvement. "Becs, I do have your back. I just feel bad, like I added to this somehow, and I don't want to get involved-"

"So, you're suddenly Chloe's biggest fan because you feel guilty? You don't think I feel bad about this, too? Still a heartless bitch, right? Then, fuck you. Fuck Chloe. I've got a set to finish, then I'm outta here." She spun on her heels, back to the booth.

Jesse called out after her, "Beca, come on. Don't be like this! I'm only trying to help!"

Beca stopped in the doorway, and turning her head slightly to the side. "You can help by stacking CDs."

Jesse cringed when the booth's door slammed shut, and shook his head despairingly when she forced the blinds shut. Beca barricaded herself in the booth, guarding against any intruder. When Beca let her walls down, it was a truly beautiful site. But, when she forced them back up, it scared him. While their argument wasn't exactly the worst they've ever had, Jesse couldn't help but feel a little blue about it.

He trudged over to the rock section of the station, setting his bag down with a soft thud. He plugged his earphones into his cell, selecting a playlist. He would never admit to pouting, but he put on a playlist that was heavily saturated with The Smiths and Death Cab for Cutie. He wasn't sure what to do. Beca was resorting to her former 'I hate the world' behavior, and Jesse was very sure disturbing her further would only send her retreating into the Beca cave. So, all the brown-haired boy could really do was stack CDs and hope Beca would eventually understand his reluctance to involve himself. Then again, being Jesse, he was incredibly loyal and would go to the ends of the earth for the DJ. But, where was the line between being loyal and being in love? Was there a line? And if so, had Jesse crossed it yet again?

It was a complex question that plagued him as he alphabetized the alternative rock section of the station all afternoon, sappy rock blaring in his ears and a feeling of heaviness weighing on his shoulders. Every once in a while, he glanced toward the booth, hoping to catch a glimpse of Beca. But, after her shift was up and Luke came to replace her for the evening, the last Jesse saw of Beca was the tail of her plaid shirt flapping behind her as she raced out of the station, headphones on, destination isolation.

* * *

Chloe didn't want to. She had been thinking it since lunch, and it bothered her to her very core that she was about to do it. After spending so much time with Alex, her intoxicating scent, laugh and personality taunting her, she had to do it. She had cried on the way home from class, completely distraught by the yet to happen but inevitable act. She hated herself for it. It was so inconceivably stupid. She was already on Beca's shit list, and if the DJ ever found out, the damage was unthinkable. Chloe was fairly certain, if Beca ever found out, she would end things right then and there. Yet, the redhead felt compelled to continue with her plot.

She felt the same way she did during freshman year. Addicted. Just a little taste of Alexandria Desparta had her wanting more. She didn't understand why she could just _not_ feel this way. She understood that Alex had always influenced her, always drew her in. It was manipulative, and as much as she wanted to fight it, she always gave in. Even years later with a great girlfriend at her side. Alex was that girl that everyone wanted and everyone wanted to be. She was rebellious, smart and witty, sexy, and at rare moments, loving. In fact, she reminded Chloe a lot like Beca.

But Beca was different. Different in the best of ways. She was dorky, and beyond musically talented. Determined and strong, despite whats airs she put on. Beca wasn't afraid to take a chance, she was just often afraid of getting let down. And getting abandoned, forgotten and left behind. Chloe couldn't help but feel a twisting knot form in her stomach as she realized, she was becoming Beca's worst nightmare. This feeling of guilt, shame, and cruelty lead her to a drive through liquor store where she purchased a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Waiting until she was in her drive way, Chloe twisted off the cap and immediately took a few swigs. She felt a few tears slip from her eyes, almost choking on the warm whiskey washing over her tongue. She caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. These thoughts, and actions... She was forcing herself into an episode of great self-destruction, but even worse, was putting her relationship on the line for a few moments of impulsiveness. The rushing feeling of doing something you know isn't right, and the trailing reminder that consequences lie ahead.

She knew she was wrong. She knew this whole Alex thing was fucking with her head. She hated that she hadn't spoken to Beca in over twenty-four hours. But, she was being pulled into two different directions. One, what she should be doing, and two, what she let herself do. It was a disturbing cycle. It was addiction. Addiction to something that was once appealing, and someone that once controlled her. Chloe sighed heavily in the driver's seat, shoving the bottle in her purse and resting her head on the steering wheel. As much as she tried to fill her thoughts of the good times with Beca, like their first date, or the first time they slept together, it all circled back to the same idea that had first arose when she said her goodbye to Alex and climbed into her car. It all circled back to a particular item housed in the deep trenches of her closet. An item she desperately and ashamedly wanted right now.

She made a quick exit from her car, bouncing quietly up the stairs, in a hurry to get to her room unnoticed. A light danced beneath Aubrey's bedroom door, but she crept slowly to her room. When Chloe Beale opened her rather large walk-in closet, she knew exactly which plastic bin held the item she was seeking. The grey bin with the pink lid. The one slightly covered in a layer of dust which held every Barden University associated apparel she ever owned or found. With a loud grunt and a partial sob, she took the bin down from the closet shelf, letting it fall with a heavy thump. She wiped away her sniffles as she tore off the lid. The floating dust caused her to sneeze uncontrollably, and tears remained in her eyes.

Inside, a wave of Barden pride splashed at her and a momentary smile broke on her face. Seeing the old memorabilia of her younger years at Barden was a momentary warm welcoming, but knowing the item she sought was at the bottom brought her back to reality. She neatly removed the stacks of shirts, shorts, flags, and other clothing items from the bin, setting them gently on the closet floor and bit her lip when the said item was unveiled. It was a Barden Classics sweatshirt.

The dark green sweatshirt was dull but it's embroidered gold letters still shone brightly. She carefully lifted it from the bottom, and let it unfold in front of her eyes. Tears flooded along the brim of her eyes as the familiar scent wafted from the almost four year old item. She buried her face into the sweatshirt, crying and whimpering at how familiar the smell was and how good it still smelled. The scent and feel of the sweatshirt made her feel a form of guilty happiness and sad misery. She inhaled deeply, not seemingly able to get enough of the intoxicating perfume that was Alexandria Desparta.

She reluctantly dropped the sweatshirt into her lap and cried into her hands. Here she was, crying into an ex's sweater while she had many items of Beca's clothing littering her room and laundry basket. _You are fucked up_, Inner Chloe scolded. She lifted the green sweatshirt and threw it into the corner. "Fuck!" She screamed. "Fucking fuck! Fuck you!"

She sat for a few more minutes, crying sloppy tears into hands and filled with regret. She should have left that sweater where it was. Her ears perked up when heard a soft thud coming from outside her room. A second noise was confirmation enough that Aubrey was home. Although the redhead hadn't really seen or spoken to the blonde for the last day or so, she needed someone to confide all her shitty feelings to. She would always be honest with Aubrey, the blonde could read her like a book, seeing right past any attempt at a lie. However, she also knew Aubrey would only scold her, lecturing how awful Alex was and advocating for Beca. But, maybe that's what Chloe needed. Someone to bring her back to reality, tell her what a horrible person she was, remind her of her amazing girlfriend, and set her straight. "God, that's so fucked up," Chloe whined at her own thoughts. But, she mentally prepared for a lecture, knowing she needed someone right now. And Aubrey was always her person.

She tip-toed into the hallway, another odd noise coming from behind Aubrey's door. She didn't really hesitate before opening the door, a look of shock and humiliation painting her face as soon as she did. "_OHMYFUCKINGGOD!_"

Two figures peered up at her from Aubrey's bed. The blonde herself, and their mutual friend Stacie. The brunette was mostly dressed, her body and hands nestled between the bra-clad blonde's bare, naked legs. Chloe gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Holy, fuck. Oh, my- I-I, god," was all she managed to get out before slamming the door shut. She scurried back to her room, shutting her own door with force and covering her eyes, attempting to get the visual out of her mind.

She was trembling. Except, she wasn't sure if it was from her own twisted emotions, or the extremely awkwardness she felt after witnessing her friends engaged in the mattress mambo. She was trying to figure an escape plan in her head, grabbing her purse, Alex's sweater, and her keys, but when she opened the door she was faced with a pair of deep green eyes. "Chlo, I can explain-"

Chloe only shook her head, "Save it, Brey. It's fine, I don't care. I gotta go-" She avoided Stacie's sly glare from Aubrey's doorway, as she tried to move past the towering blonde.

"No, Chlo, you don't understa- wait, are you crying?" Aubrey said, putting her embarrassing moment on the back burner. Chloe's mascara had run down her cheeks, and her chest was pink and lips quivering. She had her bag and keys in one hand, and what looked like a Barden sweatshirt in the other. "Chloe?"

"It's fine, I'm fine. I'm fine," Chloe repeated, squeezing her eyes shut, hugging the contents in her arms closer to her body, attempting to hide behind them. She felt Aubrey's grip on her forearm. "Brey, I said I don't care-"

"I do care." Aubrey declared assertively. She tugged on Chloe's arm, forcing the redhead to look at her. "What is wrong?"

Chloe glanced back and forth between her two tall friends. Aubrey had managed to throw on a top and bottoms, Stacie put her hair in a ponytail and leaned in the door frame. "Yeah... I'm gonna go, Brey. I'll, uh, call you later. Feel better, Chlo-"

The redhead shot her a panicked look. "Where's Beca been?"

The tall brunette seemed caught off-guard, figuring her presence wasn't needed in this bestie moment. "Uh, work. School? Holed up in that cave of hers, working on mixes-"

"Has she been with Jesse?" Chloe asked carefully.

Stacie looked to Aubrey for instruction, but the blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I-I don't know. I thought she's been over here-"

"What? What do you mean?" Chloe felt her stomach turn.

"Well... I thought she spent the night here last night... she didn't come home, so I just figured," Stacie said, cautiously. She wasn't about to lie to Chloe. Stacie Knapp was many things, but she was definitely not a liar. However, in this moment she did feel a little confused.

"Fuck," whispered Aubrey.

Stacie observed as Chloe's features seemed to melt. The tall brunette put two and two together, figuring there was some big feud between her two friends she was unaware of. Something dealing with Jesse, or Beca being with Jesse. She bit her lip nervously. Unsure what to do, she just mumbled something about leaving, and the former Bellas allowed her to do just that.

Chloe's lip trembled harder, waves of tears ready to spill onto her already sticky cheeks. "Do you think Beca was with Jesse?"

Aubrey sighed, sadly. "Yes, but I don't think anything happened, Chlo. What's going on between you two?"

The redhead whimpered, tears dancing down her face and onto her shirt. She backed into her room, plopping onto her bed and crying softly into her hands. Aubrey rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort in that special way a best friend does for another. Once Chloe regained control of herself, she peered up at the blonde. "Me. I'm what's wrong. I'm fucked up, Brey."

Aubrey only shook her head, kissing the redhead on her forehead. "Chlo, no, you're not. I'm sure this isn't just you. What happened?"

"We got into a fight yesterday. We've barely seen each other all week, and when I went to her house, she was with Jesse. Hugging him. Not just a friend hug, but a dating hug and I got so upset with her-"

"Understandable-"

"She kept saying how I had issues because of Alex, and Alex was holding me back from trusting her-"

"Beca Mitchell was saying _you_ had trust issues, oh, that's rich," Aubrey said sarcastically, already plotting what she would say to that little midget.

Chloe took a shaky breath, knowing she was at fault and unhappy that Aubrey was so quick to jump to conclusions. "So, I said I didn't trust her around Jesse."

Aubrey leaned back, a confused expression gracing her features. "Seriously? Chloe, that girl is so in love with you it's insane. She would never- if anything he would try something," she reassured, holding onto Chloe's damp and mascara-stained hand.

The ginger shook her head, letting more tears fall. "I should have never said that. I know she wouldn't. But, I hate the way he looks at her, and touches her, like he thinks they still belong together, and I-I was just so angry. I felt like she was right. I let Alex do this to us-"

"Whoa, slow down. What does Alex even have to do with this?" Aubrey said, suddenly confused.

"I-well, she and I, you know we're in class together. I feel like I see her everywhere. And then yesterday we got paired to do an assignment-"

"Chloe, please don't tell me-"

"I was so angry, Brey. And hurt. And confused." Chloe confessed, hanging her head low.

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose tightly. "You met up with her last night, didn't you? That's why you didn't get home until late?" Chloe merely nodded, completely ashamed. Damn, Aubrey knew her well. "Chloe, please, _please_, for the love of God, tell me you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her. But, I feel guilty all the same," the ginger mumbled out, readying herself for an Aubrey Posen lecture.

What she didn't expect, was for Aubrey to take her hand and hold it gently. The blonde used her other hand to move Chloe's chin, forcing the redhead to meet her eyes. "Hey, we're gonna figure this out. And everything's gonna be okay, alright?"

The only response Chloe could muster up was more crying, her best friend whispering soothing words into her ears as she let go of all her emotions.

* * *

Beca Mitchell stomped on the hard pavement, her footsteps matching the beat that was floating from her headphones and into her ears. She had walked all though campus, not having a destination in sight, but somehow she ended up here. She peered up at the massive building in front of her. The Arts Center. She trudged past the art students, keeping her head low and weaving in and out. She bound up the stairs, ignoring the burning in her thighs after nine flights of stairs. Out of breath, and feeling a little sweaty, she burst through the rooftop door, the cooler air calming her lungs.

She took a lot of deep breaths, moving her headphones from her ears and resting them around her neck. She bent over, bracing her hands on her knees and as she caught her breath. She scanned the rooftop, keeping an eye out for the gardening club. A little twinge of disappoint over came her when she didn't see a familiar redhead leaning against the bordering brick wall.

She figured Chloe wouldn't be here, but it didn't take away the hope that she would be.

Beca perched herself on bench, mentally and physically exhausted. It was quiet here. A still silence that she desperately needed. She unplugged her headphones, turning her phone off, and rested her head against the wooden back of the bench. She stared into the strangely dimmed sky, thoughts racing through her head.

Sitting, stewing in her own thoughts, was enough to drive her insane. The longer she spent staring at the sky wondering what the fuck was going on with her and Chloe, the more anxious she felt. The bad kind of anxious. And although she really hated taking them, she dug an emergency Xanax from her backpack, dry swallowing it. She didn't feel like a true panic attack was coming on, but she just needed to slow down.

She struggled placing one event at blame for her feelings of anger. She finally came to the realization that it was many things. She was upset at three people: Chloe, Jesse, and herself.

Obviously, Chloe didn't trust her around Jesse, despite what she said to contradict it. While Beca knew it stemmed from Alex, she couldn't help but feel Chloe was a little right. She was friendly with Jesse, and while it wasn't necessarily intentional, she didn't try to _not_ do it either. It just was. And maybe it shouldn't be. Maybe, that's what Chloe and Jesse actually agreed on. In addition, Chloe's fixation on _her_ ex was equally irritating.

With Jesse, Beca knew he was so reluctant to get involved because she had hurt him so badly before. It wasn't fair to indirectly ask Jesse for his help, but he was her best friend. She hated that she couldn't share the important things in life with him. It didn't feel fair to either of them. So, maybe she shouldn't be mad at Jesse after all. She knew he'd go to the moon and back for her, and that's what he always did. In reality, she had no reason to be mad at him. He always complied to her feelings, whether she wanted to be left alone or wanted to be held and comforted. If she put aside her frustrations, she realized he was actually being a model best friend. And the person she shouldn't be taking her aggression out on.

The other person who was at fault was herself. She allowed herself to behave inappropriately with Jesse, and for what? Because someone said not to? It was her typically rebellious behavior rearing its ugly head. And while she knew Chloe was open about her needs, she knew the redhead also hated conflict. Maybe if Beca had been more intuitive, she would have known Chloe had concerns about her ex being around. As much as Beca knew she had to be more open, there was still a part of her that she guarded. Would she ever be able to truly let her walls down? She had come so far this past year, and here she was on a rooftop by herself sulking in her own angsty pool of self hatred. She sighed heavily, feeling worn down. "This _fucking_ sucks," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Beca looked out on the campus life below her. People bustled about, running from class to class, completely unaware of the alt girl emotionally suffering on the Arts Center rooftop.

* * *

**A/N: So... What'd you think? REVIEW please! I've started on the next chapter, but as always, predictions are entertaining to me :D So much going on here... Chloe and Alex, Beca and Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie... and sorta her boss, Wyatt! Wut, wut. How's everyone feeling about Staubrey, and my own made up characters, Alex and Wyatt? Just for my own curiosity. **

**Also, kinda Chloe-centric, but there will be more insight into Beca's thoughts as we continue on this journey. Comments, questions, or just encourage is always appreciated, so leave a review! **

**Shout out to my brilliant editor, Ann, for double checking I wasn't ruining my story. You're awesome!**


End file.
